The Exchange
by Tott
Summary: Rory leaves to go on exchange, and her entire life changes...life will never be the same for Rory Gilmore.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I know I shouldn't be writing a new fic but I had a brainstorm and I had to write so here it is. I will be updating The One in the next couple of days. Hey to Lilo-Lee, missing you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! But I am looking for my MAC…

The Exchange

Chapter one- the news

Rory was sitting in her dorm room at her desk searching the web for student exchanges. Lately, ever since the thing with Dean and Lindsey her life has been hard. Every time she went back to Stars Hollow there would be someone giving her a dirty look, because they knew what she and Dean got up to, they knew that she was the reason they broke up. She needed to get away, she needed to go on an exchange. And Edinburgh, Scotland was the place for her. It would be perfect, Lorelai I had recently moved to Scotland, so she had family ties over there to stay with when she first moved and to see on weekends. She had never really had a chance to get to know her great grandmother yet and this would be a perfect chance to do this.

But telling her mother that she was thinking of leaving the country was going to be the hardest thing of her life to date, it is going to be harder than when she had to tell her that she received a D at Chilton. But if she didn't do it soon she never would. Especially since she just received an email notifying her that she was accepted to go on the exchange to the University of Edinburgh, she would be leaving in 3 weeks. Rory decides to go to Stars Hollow tonight.

Rory POV

'Wow' I say to myself, Stars Hollow is really pretty at night and in winter. The light of the town with the glistening snow is just like a scene out of a movie.

The house is all lit up and covered in snow, 'I forgot how great this house looks in the winter,' I say to myself.

I walk into the living room of my childhood house. "Mom! You home?" I yell throughout the house.

"Hon? Yeah I'm here what are you doing home? Not that I don't love this surprise visit." Mom says as she walks into the living room from the kitchen.

"I just wanted to see my mom, I miss you and I ah um have something to discuss with you," I try and say without leading to me saying something big.

"Ah ok?" Mom says, clearly not totally thrilled about what I am about to say, so she sits down in anticipation.

"Mom, about 3 months ago, you know when all 'that' happened with Dean and Lindsey, I applied for an exchange to Scotland, well Edinburgh actually. I just need to get away from here, I mean you know it is hard for me to come back here all the time and well Yale isn't exactly going well for me. Mom?" I ask as I watch mom slowly get paler and paler as I am explaining about Edinburgh.

"Why Scotland. Why not Harvard or California? Why across an entire ocean?" Mom asks me in an almost desperate plea to get me to stay.

"Mom you know it has been hard for me, I need to do this. For me."I try and explain to mom.

"But…" Mom tries again but I can tell she knows its hopeless. "When…When are you are going?"

"3 weeks," I say in a quite voice.

"Ah ok, well lets have a movie night to celebrate," mom tries to lighten the mood, but I can still see the hurt in her eyes and it is hurting me deeply to see her like this, but for me to grow I need to do this, even though it is going to going to hurt everyone I know but I just have to go.

"Yes, how about we watch the three godfathers?" I ask trying to make the mood a bit lighter.

"Yeah, and just to mix it up a bit how bout we chuck in Casablanca?" Mom asks as she perks up a lot.

_Fast forward 3 weeks_

"Mom! Come on I have to check in, in 1 hour and it's a half an hour drive!" I yell up the stairs towards where mom is getting dressed.

"Relax hon, I'm done. Ok, lets make sure you have everything. Passport?" Mom asks.

"Check," I reply.

"Plane tickets?"

"Check," I reply again.

"Money?"

"Check"

"Well I think that's it. Lets go, Copper Boom!" Mom says as she grabs my last bag of luggage and heads for the door.

"Ok lets go, copper boom!" I say as I follow mom out the door.

The entire way to the airport mom was still trying to convince me not to go, she had been doing this the entire 3 weeks since I told her I was going.

"Hon, you don't need to go to Edinburgh, Scotland to get away from everyone. I still think that North Carolina or California would be a better place I mean there are no major oceans in the way. Why do hate mommy so much that you have to leave me?" Mom asks me and I can hear her voice starting to break again, I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Mom, I don't hate you at all, you know I love you, you're my best friend! You know how hard it has been for me, you have witnessed it. I hate being treated like that. I need to get away, I need to leave that behind and move forward. And I can't do that if I stay here," I try and explain again. Doesn't she know that it is killing me to leave?

As we arrive at the airport, I double check my handbag and make sure that I have everything and I grab my bags and mom and I head to the check in desk.

"So hon, you have everything you need?" Mom asks, I can tell she is trying not to cry.

"Mom you have given me everything I could ever need. I'm set." I say in the most reassuring voice I could find. I check in and we start to head to the international lounge to wait for my boarding call.

Mom and I sit in total silence for about 5 minutes before either of us c say any thing. Just as mom was about to say something my boarding call is being announced over the loud speaker.

"_Flight 9523 to Edinburgh Scotland flying Continental Airlines is boarding now through gate 20a" _

"Well I guess I should go, I mean that is my flight…" i start getting up and grab my carry on luggage and I look at mom.

"Well kid I guess this is it," she says in a sad but happy tone. I can tell she is trying to make the situation better than it is.

"Yeah" I say as I hug her, " I love you mom, I'll call when I get in. I better go."

"I love you too kid," and with that we both go our separate ways. I head into security and mom leaves back to her car.

12 hours later I was in Edinburgh International airport, tired and exhausted from that horrendously long flight. I was just about to grab my bags of the baggage claim when "ooff"

"Would you watch where your going?" an obnoxious and arrogant guy asked in a snotty tone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," I apologise, even though I don't think I should since he walked into me.

"Well you should have," he says as a couple of other guys come up behind him.

"Whatever, you should be the one apologising to me, as it was you who walked into me. You know its guys like you that turn women gay! Your so full of yourself that no one can handle being around you, because if they spend 5 minutes with you they realise that you sir are in fact a huge obnoxious frat boy with not respect for women or anything else in general!" and with that I grab my bag and walk off, I make sure to swing my hips just a little but so the other two guys with him something to look at.

"Mate who was that she was hot!" was the only thing I heard as I head towards customs.

Thankfully it was easy to get through customs and I was on my way out to meet my great grandmother, since she heard I was coming over she has been excited and made sure that she was the one to collect me at the airport. She had said that she had a surprise for me when I arrived. I was just coming down into the lounge to meet her when I saw her and two other people standing beside her. As I got closer I saw her they were….oh no.

So what did you think? Is it worth continuing???

Press that pretty magical button and tell me.




	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this new chapter let me know. Hey Lilo-Lee I will be home soon so we can catch up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….sigh

Chapter 2-The surprise visitors

_I was just coming down into the lounge to meet her when I saw her and two other people standing beside her. As I got closer I saw her they were….oh no._

The two people who I never thought I would ever have a type of relationship with were standing there next to great grandmother Lorelai. Why are they here they hate me, they made that perfectly clear. Why would they want to meet me at the airport? Something is going on here and I don't like the feeling that is growing in my stomach.

"Grandma!" I say as I get close enough to hug her, I am surprised when she accepts the hug and returns it.

"Rory dear how are you?" she asks once we release.

"I'm not bad, tired from the flight, I definitely need a shower but I'm good to be finally here. Thank you for meeting me here at the airport." I reply still unsure why they are here.

"Oh dear, it was no problem at all. Did you think I was going to let me great grand daughter arrive here without the proper welcome?" Grandma asks me.

"Yes Lorelai Leigh we wouldn't let you arrive here without a proper welcome." Francine Hayden finally speaks up.

"Well thank you, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you and grandpa Strobe here? If I remember right you weren't to found of me when I was 16 so why would you want to know me now?" I try and sound polite but it I don't think it came that way, especially judging the hurt looks on Francine and Strobes faces.

"Well dear, we wanted to see you when you landed and since we live here now and we are good friends with Lorelai I we thought it would be the best way to rectify everything that happened then." Francine said, she sounded a bit hurt, suddenly I felt a pang of guilt

"Oh ok, that sounds good. I'd really like that." I say and smile a genuine smile at all of them.

"Right well, should we head off and show you the real Edinburgh," Strobe says as he grabs my bags and hands them off to the Limo driver that was waiting with them.

We walk out of the airport and then I see something that shocks me.

Paparazzi! And lots of them, all around what I'm guessing is our limo. Why would there be paparazzi around the Limo. I know my grandparents are wealthy but I didn't think they were that wealthy that they had to have paparazzi following them. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

As we arrive at grandma Lorelai's mansion, where is security everywhere and more paparazzi outside waiting for our arrival. This is beyond weird. Its not like anyone of us is Paris Hilton famous, but maybe there is always paparazzi following grandma Lorelai. But I guess there is only one way to find out….

"Hey grandma?" I ask in a cautious tone.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"I was just wondering what is with all the paparazzi, I mean I know your rich and very well known in society but I never thought you were that well known that you had colossal amounts of paparazzi following you." I say, not really knowing the polite way of saying 'what the hell is going on?' is.

"How about we all get inside then we can discuss this in private," Strobe says as the Limo comes to a halt out side the front entry of the house.

Again this is bizarre, why is everyone being so distant around this subject?

Once we are in the house and settled in the lounge, the maid brought us drinks I asked again," What is with the paparazzi?"

"Lorelai Leigh, the reason there is paparazzi following us around is not because of us it is because of you." Strobe says to me. I just sit there looking dumfounded," Why are the after me? I am not even rich or famous?"

"Well actually you are. You see we have made you our heiress," Strobe answers.

"You, I'm sorry, you what?" I am finding this hard to comprehend.

"As of yesterday you are the Hayden Heiress." Strobe answers again.

"Ah…I'm sorry that wasn't a sentence. So all those people out there are going to be following me constantly? Do I have to change my name?" I ask in quick secession.

Francine chuckles," Lorelai Leigh, while you are here to make your life easier you will be known as Lorelai Leigh Hayden. And we are afraid you will be followed a bit, and because of this we have to take you shopping and make sure you look like the heiress you are."

"Ah ok, oh wait I have to tell mom I got here safely I'll just be a couple of minutes," I say as I quickly search through my bag for my phone, and leave the room to ring mom.

The phone only rings once before I hear a concerned "Rory?" through the phone.

"Yeah mom it's me, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier but it has been crazy over here. Guess who was at the airport with Grandma?" I ask knowing she wont know who.

"Strobe and Francine?" Mom says in a I already know tone.

"How did you? I mean I didn't know how did you?" I ask and for the second time today I am dumbfounded.

"When I got back from dropping you off at the airport, there was a message from Strobe and Francine asking me to call them. So I did and then they told me that they had made you their heiress. I was shocked to say the least, especially the way they attacked you at the dinner we had with them, and then they go and do this. But don't worry kid your life won't change at all." Mom says, how can she that?

"Mom, my life has already changed! I am an heiress, I am just like Paris Hilton, I have paparazzi following me. I have to go shopping so I can start dressing like an heiress, mom I am never going to be the same Rory Gilmore because now I am Lorelai Leigh Hayden." I say in an exasperated tone.

"Hon it can't be that bad, I am sure that the paparazzi will die down and for the clothes I bet Francine will take you some place really fancy, that will be cool right?" I can tell that mom isn't taking this well, I have now become exactly what she never wanted for me. I have become a society kid/brat which ever term works best.

"Yeah I guess it won't be that bad. Well I better go; I have a lot to do here before I even get to the university. So we'll talk soon?" I ask mom.

"Of coarse kid, I am always on the end of the phone. Have fun and try not to let this get in your way of having fun over there. I love you and miss you heaps babe." Mom says, her tone changes to sadness again.

"Bye mom and thanks for listening and not freaking out. I love you to and I miss you heaps," I say as a lone tear slips down my cheek and I hang up the phone. I quickly wipe away the tear and head back down to lounge where Francine and Lorelai I are waiting for me. This is going to be interesting I think as we head out to the shops.

8 hours, 5 coffees, 23 bags of clothes, 4 pairs of sunglasses, 18 pairs of shoes later we arrive back at grandma Lorelai's mansion. I never knew I could love shopping as much as I had today! It wasn't the fact that I could by what ever I wanted without looking at the price tag, it was the fact that I got to bond and have fun with my grandmothers, something I didn't get to do a lot with the Gilmores.

"Lorelai Leigh go get ready for dinner and then come back down and we will talk about university." Grandma Lorelai tells me as soon as all of new things are brought in.

"Ok grandma. And again thank you for today I really needed to have some fun. It has been difficult lately." I say in a happy but sad tone. Grandma must have picked up on the change of tone because she gave me a hug, something that is a rarity in society.

I hurried up to my room and got ready for dinner. I put on my baby blue dress that I got today- it was strapless with a flowing skirt- it was formal but not over the top, perfect for dinner.

Later that night…

"Now Lorelai Leigh, about college you will be living on campus in the best suite there was. You will be rooming with a girl named Paris Geller, she is originally from Connecticut until her family moved to Scotland 9 years ago. Your classes are all set up for you as you know. Now, while your on campus there are no paparazzi allowed on as they have had problems before about the over exposure of celebrities' at university, so you will be safe from them there." Strobe informs me, I am extremely relieved that the paparazzi aren't allowed on campus, I don't think I could cope if they were.

"Ok that sounds good. Do people know who I am?" I ask, it sounds like a stupid question, and by the light laughter that was heard around the room it was.

"Yes dear they know who you are, well almost they don't know your face yet it hasn't been published yet so not many people will recognise you at first. But once the papers get a hold on some pictures of you everyone will know who you are, unfortunately." Grandma Lorelai explains to me.

"Ok, well how do I get around? Do I take the limo everywhere?" I ask, and again not the smartest question because the chuckling started again.

"Yes, well until you get your licence here that is, and then it will be how ever you wan to get around. Personally the limo is easier to take as you don't have to worry about the paparazzi getting in your way." Francine explains this time.

"Oh ok, that makes sense," I am still in shock about all of this, so my response is very limited.

"Lorelai Leigh dear how about you head off to bed, it has been a long day." Strobe asks me. I just nod and say my good byes and head off to my room.

So what did you think???


	3. Chapter 3

AN yes I know I should be updating The One as well, but but I have inspairation for this one at the moment so I decided to update this one twice today. Wow I am nice…must be because it is easter. Happy holidays peps…hey Lilo-Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Chapter 3- the heiress' grandparents said what…?

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP

"Aaahhh! Why the hell is there an alarm going off in my head?" I yell to no one in particular.

"Lorelai Leigh its 7 30 am, time to rise and shine," Francine said to me as she opened up the curtains to let the very bright sunshine into my once dark room.

"Ahhh it too early grandma," I try to say but it comes out as more of a muffled groan since a have a pillow over my face.

"Loreali Leigh a lady never stays in bed past 7 30. Now come on we have a big day ahead of us. Breakfast is being served down stairs and the coffee is absolutely divine this morning, so come on dear." Francine calls as she leaves my room. Great not only did I get woken up without coffee I have to actually get up and dressed to get the coffee, I suddenly miss my room in Stars Hollow.

20 minutes later I emerge down stairs, dressed as a typical heiress – a black Coco Chanel Dress, a pair of Gucci 'sofia' mid heel pumps. 3.4 and a Black Gucci hand bag- this is definitely not how I normally dress and it is kind of hard to be wearing this amount of designer clothing, but I guess I don't have a choice now.

"Morning everyone," I say as I sit down at the table.

"Good morning dear, I see you like the new clothes. They look very nice on you dear," Grandma Lorelai said to me.

"Thank you grandma, ah Francine, Strobe I know that this is a rude thing to ask but…How much am I now worth? It has just been bugging me all night. I mean I know I shouldn't worry about it but it just does." I ramble.

"Dear it is no problem to answer that you have right to know. You are now worth approximately 103 Billion Dollars." Strobe filled me in.

I just stared at him with my mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked, I clearly miss heard.

"I said your worth 103 Billion Dollars," Strobe repeated with a slight chuckle at the astonished look on my face.

"That's a wow that's a lot of money, I think it will take me along time to get used to that…wow 103 that's just a lot…wow," I try to make complete sentences but that is the best I can do on such short notice…wow I am like worth a lot…

All day all I could think of was how much I was now worth, I was never one to be impressed by money but is it possible to be scared of it? Well not scared of it per se but more intimated by it.

I am going to have people try and befriend me because of the money I now have. I'm not that person, nor will I ever will be I hope. I will have to go to society events and mix with societies rich and snotty, I am becoming the exact person mom never wanted me to become and I can't do any thing to stop it.

At 4pm we arrived at Edinburgh University, and Grandma Lorelai took me to where my room is and along the way pointed out where all the import builders were and where the best coffee is something that I was truly grateful for. I think she sensed that and we both got a large coffee and continued on our way to my dorm.

When we arrived I was in awe, the building looked like a castle fit for a queen. It was beautiful just like all those castles I read about in fairytales, when I was younger. It was made of grey brick and had the old torch holders on the walls, there were door man at the ready to open the big old oak wooden doors. Inside the floors were marble and had several large oak doors coming off and I grand stair case in the middle of the entrance way. The entire entrance way was decorated in period colours and furniture. I truly felt like a modern day princess now all I need is my prince and a court jester with one of those silly hats with the bells on it, to run through and do a cartwheel.

Grandma took we up to my room, which just happened to be up the grand stair case. It was at the end and the door had a beautiful old door knocker on it and the number 16 on it in bronze numbers. I was expecting my room to look just like the rest of the hall/ castle but it didn't. no it looked completely modern. Everything it was new and shiny. There was a huge common area with a fully equip kitchen, lounge with a plasma screen TV; huge black leather couches and lazy boy chairs to match; a glass coffee table with a bunch of lilies on it and a sound system that would rival any I had ever seen in my entire life. The colours were soft reds and dark navy blue (which was almost a metallic colour). The room looked absolutely amazing.

"Wow," I breathed, "This entire place is amazing, I thought the entrance was beautiful and the dorm couldn't be any more impressive but it is. Grandma you have outdone yourself, but it is way to much for me to accept. Why can't I just live in a normal dorm with other people that are more like me?" I ask Grandma Lorelai.

"But dear, this is where other students that are like you live. You're an heiress now; this is common for society to live in places such as this. I know that you are still getting used to the idea that you have money but dear this is what your life will be like from now on. We can't have an heiress living in a dingy old dorm with only a little bit of hot water, now can we?" She asks in a snooty tone. I love grandma Lorelai, but at times it is hard to understand her. I guess it is what happens when one of us is from society and the other isn't.

Grandma Lorelai strated to head towards a door so I decided to follow and check out the room she was going to.

"Now Lorelai Leigh, this is your room," she said as she opened the door. The room was just as big as the common room outside. It was a soft yellow colour with what looked like orange specks through it. It had a massive king sized bed, with a yellow/orange bedspread that had lace and beads all over it is flower designs. It was gorgeous and I was afraid to touch it in case I ruined it.

There was also a big old oak desk in the corner that had a new computer and laptop on it and beside it was a 15 foot book shelf that reached the ceiling and was filled with hundreds of books that were all first editions. I was in awe.

"Grandma how did you get all of these books? I have been looking for all these first editions for years and I only managed to get a couple. This is amazing, thank you." I say and hug her.

"Oh dear it was my pleasure, you're the one who came over here this is just a way to show my gratitude for you wanting to know me as much as I want to know you." Grandma Lorelai replied and hugged me back.

I continued to look around my room, the wardrobe was bigger than my room back in Stars Hollow and my bathroom is bigger than the kitchen back in Stars Hollow too. I could have spent all day in there, but there was a loud bag as the front door shut and a very aggressive woman was yelling into the phone. Both grandma and I walk out into the common area to see who the disturbance is. What we see makes both grandma and I afraid. I girl with dirty blonde hair was dressed to the nines with her cell phone glued to her ear and a she was yelling at a supposed idiot of a man who was incompetent and couldn't even make sure that her car was washed and ready for her at the specific time she had arranged. At first this person scared me and grandma but the more we listened the more thought it was funny that she was so angry at someone for a little disruption. She must have heard us because she quickly stopped yelling and hung up.

"Hi you must be my room mate, I'm Paris Geller." She introduced herself, just like any other society woman I thought.

"Yes I am Ro- I mean Lorelai Leigh Hayden, it is nice to meet you Paris," I quickly correct myself, "and this is my Great Grandmother Lorelai I," I say without letting Paris know what her surname is.

"Well it is lovely to meet you, but I have to go and deal with some things, if you'll excuse me." And with that she leaves the dorm. I turn to grandma, "That was close….she seems ah nice," I say with a giggle. This year is unquestionably going to be interesting living with Paris, whether it is good or not I don't know.

"Yes it was dear; you have got to be careful with your name. We don't want everyone in the US to know that you're here and you're the Hayden Heiress."

She explains to me, "well dear I think I will be heading off, I will let you get settled in. Here you go, use it while you're here, other wise people may find out who you are." And with that she hands me an i-phone and heads off.

After grandma leaves I walk around my room and look at the view, check my emails and then decide to go check out the local area and get some food. The college area was similar to that back at Yale. There were students everywhere I was just about to head into the pub…

So what did you all think….please press the pretty button…please.


	4. Chapter 4

AN wow this is a long chapter for me, hope you like. Again my head is not the best, it kind of feels like it is floating away-while still being attached. Its kinda complicated but such as me. To all of readers thank you! You are all awesome! Lilo Lee you rock. And to everyone who has taken the time to review you are AWESOME!!! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…if I did I would not be writing here I would be with matt…..sigh….

Chapter 4- the definition of arrogance

_There were students everywhere I was just about to head into the pub…_

"OOOFFFF", seriously what is it with people in this country always wanting to walk into me?

"You seriously don't look where your going do you?" said a vaguely familiar voice, why is that voice familiar? I turn and look at the person who spoke, it was the guy form the airport, yay my night just went up 10 points.

"Well see I again didn't walk into you, no you again walked into me. So seriously learn to look when you're walking because what may be surprising to you is that not everyone is looking at you. And since you obviously think your shit doesn't smell I got a news flash for you, it does and your not as hot as you think you are. "and with that I turned and started to walk away, when I heard him talk to me.

"Do you know who I am? You cant talk to me like that."

"No I don't, but do I look like I honestly care who you are?" I stop and say back to the arrogant jerk.

"Well I think you should be apologising to me. I am Benjamin Murdock and I am very wealthy and important in society," he said smugly.

I just smirked back and walked away, he was not impressed that I didn't go back grovelling for any forgiveness he could give me. I heard him yelling at me as I continued down the street. I had a feeling that that the Hayden's are richer than them and I just had to check so I called Strobe.

"Strobe Hayden," Strobe answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hi grandpa, I was wondering if you could give me some information on someone please?" I asked in my sweetest voice I could muster up.

"Of coarse Lorelai who is it?" Strobe answers back.

"His name is Benjamin Murdock? Apparently he is from society?,"

"Ah yes he is, but they are not as wealthy as you dear, actually no one here is, and most people in the US aren't either. So you are pretty safe when you don't snob these people because they do not know who you are." Strobe says and I can hear him smirking.

"How did you know I did that?" I asked inquisitively.

"You are like Lorelai the first and your mother, so when you wanted information on someone I guessed you probably put someone in there place," Strobe laughs into the phone.

"Oh ok, yeah he bumped into me again tonight. He did it once at the airport and again tonight and then proceeded to tell me who he was and how I should be apologising and kissing the ground he walks on." I said with a laugh and then Strobe joined in on the laughing.

"Yes society boys here can be rather vain at times. Well dear I better go, have a good night."

"Good night grandpa" and with that I put the phone back into my bag. The entire time I had been talking to grandpa I had managed to walk all the way back to campus, so I decided to wonder around and have a good look.

As I was wondering I saw a lot of couples spending time with each other, something that I missed. I didn't miss Dean but I missed the feeling of being loved. I continued to walk around, try and avoid all the lovey dovey couples, when I found the coffee kiosk that served me so well earlier to day. I got my coffee and turn to walk away when I saw a guy running butt naked past and then two other guys following. One of them stopped and checked me out winked and the continued on after his friends.

What was with men tonight, they are all arrogant perverted jerks!

The next day, since I still had 3 days until university officially started I decided to grab a cup of coffee and have a look at the campus in day light something I haven't actually done yet, well except with Grandma Lorelai when we arrived yesterday. I was waiting in line for my coffee when I say the 3 guys from last night- the naked one and the two whom were chasing- they were walking this way.

"Oh Gawd," I said in a hushed tone, as I saw them approaching the same coffee kiosk.

"Well hello beautiful, what is a beautiful Shelia such as you, doing here all by yourself?" judging by the sound of his voice I would say he is Australian.

"Well thankfully you three have turned up and I am no longer alone," I say sarcastically as I pay for my coffee and turn to leave the three jerks.

The three guys caught up with me and continued to talk to me.

"You don't like us, you don't know us but you don't like us," the blonde said.

I stop, turn and say, "You don't need to jump of the Empire State Building to know it is going to hurt," I say with my best society smile and continue walking. I can hear the shock gasps from the three guys behind me as I walk, obviously they don't get shut down often.

"Hey! Do you know who we are?" The brunette who hadn't spoken until now yelled.

I turn and walk back towards them. "I know that you two (I point at the blonde and brunette) are from the states, and you (I point at the tanned brunette) are from Australia. I know that and for me that is enough. You on the other hand do not know me or anything about me? So why do I have to justify the way I spoke to you when you don't even justify the way you have been treating me the last two days?" and with that I turn on my heel and leave.

I hear the guys asking themselves, "Who is she?"

The next few days went by without a hitch at all. Paris had been away so the room was quite; I had had dinner with Grandma Lorelai one night and lunch with Strobe and Francine yesterday. My life was good, everything was working out well and I didn't have the added pressure from back home like I did at Yale. I was just about to sit down and read the Fountain head, when my US phone started ringing; I looked at the id to see it was mom.

"Hey Mom! Aw I've missed you!" I half yelled into the phone.

"Hey kid, I have missed you too!" in the background I can hear Luke yelling at mom to get off the phone in the diner, "but Luke its cold out and its Rory. Please if you let me talk to Rory now inside I'll be real nice to you tonight…" Lorelai told Luke in her most seductive voice she could muster. "Eww mom!!"

"Lorelai please were in my diner," even through the phone I could hear how angry Luke was, it was as though I was still there.

"So mom, how is Stars Hollow? How's Sookie? And Lane?" I asked my mom in quick time.

"Well Stars Hollow is fine, we are about to have our spring fling festival, Taylor is his usual self, everyone is working on their booths. Kirk is running round after Taylor, the usual. Sookie is good, her and Jackson are expecting again, Davey is grown so much. Lane is good she is here working at the moment, her and Zach are going good. I think that is all that is new. Have you talked to your grandparents?" Lorelai quickly filled me in.

"I haven't really talked to them since I left the US, I mean you saw them they weren't thrilled that I was going. I think they must think I'm pregnant or something- I guess they can't understand why I would want to get away from them, from you, form Connecticut. In some ways I am kind of scared of getting in touch with them, I mean they can be really mean as you know," I fill mom in.

"Ah yeah kid I know, I mean they are my parents but they do have feelings to…well I know dad does mom on the other had I think her heart was replaced by something when she was born," mom tries to joke with me and surprising it actually made me laugh, even though I clearly know I shouldn't be since it was a really mean and cruel joke.

"Mom!" I try to say through the laughter.

"Well kid it is true, she is well you know," mom says.

"I guess I should call them, but I mean wont they want to come see where I live now?" I ask in a small voice.

"Hon, well yeah they might but what is the problem with that, dad loves his mom, granted mom doesn't but that is a small detail. And Francine and Strobe are there and they are back on good terms now." Mom tries to make me feel better about the situation but it just isn't working.

"They don't know about me being their heiress do they?" I ask mom even though I already know the answer.

"No kid they don't but what's the problem?" I could tell mom was starting to get confused about the situation.

"Mom while I am here I am not Rory Gilmore. I am Lorelai Leigh Hayden." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Mom?"

"Yeah kid I'm here. Wow I didn't expect that you would change your name and to just Hayden what is up with that?" Mom asks .

"Well they got me to change it to that to make it easier on me about the trasition, you the reasons why I left a fresh start. And also there are a few Americans over here and because I am being followed by the paparazzi everywhere I go here, Francine and Strobe thought that if I was to change my name then when I came home I would be able to go back to who I was before I came here." I try and explain to mom.

"O yeah of coarse that makes perfect sense," I can tell that she isn't that thrilled and also that maybe she doesn't get it and I didn't at first until I started university and well now I am having my fresh start with my new name, and my new found fortune.

"Mom I am still Rory, your mini me that hasn't changed and its not going to," I try and reassure her, even though I know exactly what is going through her mind, 'she is becoming the perfect society daughter, everything I wasn't'.

"So kid you never how much did the Hayden's give you? Hang on let me guess…ah …$250 000?"

"No" I reply lamely.

"Ok ah $750 000?"

"Mom no, how about I just tell you, I mean otherwise you will never guess."

"Aww your no fun…Scottish Rory is no fun, I want American Rory to come back."

"Mom are you sitting down?" I know mom will flip out at this but she may faint first.

"Yes daughter of mine I am sitting down, why I don't know but I am."  
"Mom I am now worth…" I kind of mumbled the actual number so I don't know if she actually heard it or not.

"Kid I didn't get the last part of that wana try again?" mom half laughs at my childishness.

"Mom I am worth $103 Billion." I say and wait for the reaction.

There was nothing the phone was silent.

"Mom are you there?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah kid I am, I am just really shocked about how much they gave you."

"Ah yeah me to, I am now the richest heiress in the UK and I'd say most of the US, well especially in the circles that I will now be associating with."

"Well kid, I now understand the whole name changing thing, you may wana talk to the Gilmores, because if they don't hear this form you they might make them more upset. And even though it would be funny at the time to see their reactions but the repercussions aren't the best."

"Yeah I know mom I'll ah get Strobe and Francine to tell them. Thanks mom, I got to go love you!" I quickly say into the phone and hang up before my mom can say anything else.

After I finish up the phone call with my mom, I get ready to head out to my first class, which is a business studies. While I am here I decided to take a business class to mix it up a bit, give me some other direction to look at as maybe a second degree later on after I finish up my journalism degree.

I get down to campus and find my class, the room was in a building that looked similar to my dorm building. But again the classes were all modern and had every new and technological device around. I found my seat and got ready for the class. When I heard it…."Hello love? This must be fate."

Ahhh could my day get any worse?

So what did you think??

Please review : )


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey hey people out there in fan-fiction reader land!! Hope your easter is going well. And you have eaten massive amounts of the glorious thing called chocolate?

Shout outs to: JoPoGirlsKickAss, Usagi, elee, loveinstantstar, cowgirl8016, Legolas' Girl 31, emgurd3, Thunderbemylightning, astragail, iwannabegilmore

And all my other regular readers! You rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story at all, nada zip zilch.

Ok so enjoy

Chapter 5- Murdocks and London

"_Hello love? This must be fate." _

I groan inwardly as I turn to look up at the three guys staring at me. Two were being slightly better gentlemen than the blonde who was not hiding the fact that he liked checking me out.

"Wow I must have won the lottery," I sarcastily and turn back to my desk and get ready for the lecture.

Obviously the tanned one hadn't picked up on my sarcasim and sat down beside me.

"Well yes you have, if winning the lottery means that you get to spend quality time with me. Hi I am Finn Morgan and you are?" he asks me as he extends his hand towards me to take.

"Not interested," I say, seriously can this guy not see I am not interested in jumping into bed with him?

"Feisty just how I like my women," Finn says with a wink towards me. I simply roll my eyes.

Throughout the next hour of class I had to listen to Finn trying to seduce me in various forms. I can clearly say I have never been happier to leave a class room.

As I got up to leave and hopefully get away from Finn and his two friends that thought it was entertaining to watch Finn profess his love for me, i ended up almost walking into Benjamin Murdock. 'Wow guys round here sure are top of the pickings list' I thought as I attempted to move past him, but to my dismay he recognises me and starts putting me down in front of Finn and his two friends and Benjamin and his group.

"Well, well if it isn't little miss sunshine?" Benjamin says to me.

"What Murdock?" I ask clearly annoyed at the situation forming.

"I think that you should be offering me an apology, especially because of my family's social standing." At this I laugh out loud, this guy really was pathetic.

"Why are you laughing?" Finn asks me.

"Because Murdock thinks that he is all high and mighty because of the "money" he has." I say with air quotes around the word money.

"Excuse me, who are you to tell me how much money I have? I have more money than you and all your family put together." Murdock says, while believing he is all powerfull.

"Listen bucko, you might want to actually want to know who I am before you start threatening me about money." I say, beyond annoyed now.

"Well princess who are you? Did you daddy invent something trivial like 'post its'?" Murdock asks? (AN: I know post its are trivial I actually use them a lot but I needed some thing here and the first thing I saw was Post its)

"No honey, my daddy didn't invent them, no I am just a girl who happeneds to be the richest heiress in Scotland and probably most of the US."

A round of gasps and "holy craps" and a few other expletives were heard after I half introduced myself.

"Now Murdock, I do believe you owe me an apology, I mean especially because of my family's social standing," I mimic him, he just looks at me dumbfounded.

"Yeah that what I thought, excuse me gentlemen." I say as I again attempt to move through the crowd that had formed through that entire discussion between Murdock and myself. I don't like making my wealth public knowledge but in that case I don't think I had a choice especially because of the way he was treating me. And they would have found out sooner or later especially when I leave campus and I have the paparazzi following my every move.

I managed to escape the mass of people and I started to head back to my room.

"Hey princess," I hear someone yell, I turn to see the blonde guy one of Finns friends jogging to catch up to me.

"Yes?" I ask once he had caught up.

"Murdock is a real arse, I am glad you put him in his place." The blond says, with a smirk.

"Well when he starts assuming things about my family that he has absolutely no idea about it hits a nerve and I react." I say with my own smirk.

"Well, miss…"

"Hayden, I am Lorelai Leigh Hayden and you?" I ask while extending my hand.

"Logan Huntzberger, it's nice to meet you Miss Hayden," Logan says as he takes my hand and kisses it. As he took my hand there was a spark and when he kissed it there was another one. By the look on his face I am guessing he thought the same thing. And I think he freaked him out as much as it freaked me out. We stood there silently for a few minutes just thinking about what just happened when Benjamin Murdock reappeared beside us.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself to you early on in our previous meetings, I am Benjamin Murdock and you are?" he looks at me and extends his hand. I look at him to Logan for help. This guy was sleazy and I didn't trust him at all. Logan must have got the hint because he jumped into help me.

"This is my girlfriend Lorelai. But we should probably get going right babe?" he says as he put his arm around my waist and I lean into him. the sparks were back but I ignored them this time.

"Yeah especially if we want to get to the dinner reservations in time it is a long trip to London after all. Bye Murdock." I say as Logan and I leave a stunned Benjamin behind. Once Logan and I had rounded the corner we stopped and laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh my, that was great to see that look on his face, he so thought I would just go jumping into his bed or something." I say through the laughter.

"I know, gawd I hate that guy. I hate him more now the way he came onto you like that. " Logan says after we finished laughing.

"How do you know him?" I ask Logan, obviously he must know him a bit.

"Oh yeah were mates." Logan says as if it is the most normal thing in the world.

"Your , I'm sorry your friends with that creep?" I ask him, not quite believing him.

"Yeah well you know Finn, Colin and I are all from the states and we are here on an exchange from Yale university. Well Colin is Murdocks cousin. So we are sort of obligated to be nice to him and act as though we like him." Logan explains to me.

"Oh right well that makes more sense." I say then suddenly noticing that he still has his arm round me. I don't freak like I thought I should have, no don't say anything. It feels normal having his arm there and I don't say anything.

"So what was that about the reservations in London?" Logan asks me after a few minutes of silence.

I laugh, "Ah well nothing, I just had to say something to get him away and besides I am rich so it would be something I could do."

"Well do you want to go to London for dinner. I could have a helicopter take us to London if you would like." Logan asks me and I consider it.

"You know what that sounds perfect, I don't have any classes tomorrow so we could stay there if you would like?" I ask him.

He smirks at me, "Sounds good, how about I pick you up at 5, and don't worry about the reservations I'll sort them out. Where do you live?" he asks.

"Yeah it does, I live in the Castle room 16, its up the grand staircase," I tell him and see him smirk.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing Princess, ill see you at 5," and with that he left smiling to himself. I return home to be greeted by a very unfriendly Paris.

"Lorelai what is this?" Paris is holding a book, the Fountain head to be more specific.

"A book Paris." I answer her in a very sarcastic tone.

"But why is out here? It is you book from your book shelf in your room. It should be in your room." Paris emphasizes on every your, and also points to my room every time she mentioned it.

"What is wrong with me reading a book out here in the common area that we both share?" I ask starting to get irate.

"the problem is, is that is making the place a mess. This area should be tidy, we may have visitors coming and this place should be tidy. I cant have a very important family coming to visit and this place look a mess, what would they think of us?" she asks clearly she has a few screws lose in her head.

"Paris, the point of a common room is for it to be used. Which is what I was doing using it. Wow I left one book out it doesn't mean the place is untidy. And what is with you going all ape shit at me, if anyone is making a mess it is you and that stupid crafts table. There is carp everywhere!" I half yell at her as I grab my book and retire to my room to get ready for my date in London.

So what did you think?

Press the pretty button…you know you want to …


	6. Chapter 6

AN hey everyone howsit? Ah it is such a crappy day to travel : (

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!! Nothing at all, but I wish I did own the clothes that Rory has in this chapter though.

Chapter 6- the troubles of two identities part 1

'AHHH where are they?' I ask myself while rummaging through my oversized closet. All I need to complete my outfit are my Gucci Satin Pumps, they would go great with my black Chanel halter neck dress that stopped just above me knees. "Found them!" I say to myself as I finally find them. I really should tidy this place up.

Once I found them I started searching for my black Coach clutch. Normally I wouldn't wear all black but I would have to say in this I look great. I already have my hair done, I left it down with soft curls in it that frame my face along with my bangs. I would have to say I look like an heiress for the first time since I have been at university. And on that note I should grab my sunglasses, because the paparazzi will be on the prowl.

At 5 15 there was a knock on the door and Paris answered.

"What are you doing here Huntzberger?" Paris asks in her usual happy tone.

"Paris, good to see you, have you done something with your hair? Your looking well. I see that great smile of yours still doesn't dawn your face that often huh. Is Lorelai here?" Logan asks Paris while inevitably winding her up in the process.

"Yeah she is…oh wait you're her date? And I thought she had higher standards." Paris scoffs back at Logan, while turning away from the door and returning back to her crafts table.

As soon as Paris was back at her crafts table I emerged form my room.

Logan's POV

"Wow," is all I can manage to get out when I see Lorelai emerge from her room. She looked absolutely amazing. Her dress hugged her curves but still left enough to the imagination. Her shoes made her legs look longer, and her clutch emphasized the little jewellery she had on. Her hair was so delicate and light it made her look immortal, while looking so damn beautiful at the same time.

"Do I look ok?" Lorelai asks me.

"You look perfect. You ready?" I ask her. I could have easily kissed her right here.

"Thank you. Ah yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Paris. I have my cell if you need me." Lorelai says as she and I leave her dorm room and head out to the awaiting Limo. The entire way I wanted to touch her so bad, but I thought if I did I may wake up and find out this is all a dream, or she would think I was trying to get into her. She looked like an angel and I wasn't sure how to act around someone who looked so perfect. Once we got to the Limo I helped her in and she took my hand. Those same sparks as earlier were back and they were just as strong.

She must have felt them too because she looked at me; as if to ask me if I felt them too. I smiled and squeezed her hand a little as my reply.

We arrived at the private airstrip where we would board the helicopter.

I got out of the Limo and felt like I needed a very long cold shower. As Lorelai got out of the limo she lost her footing and fell into me. Just like in the movies before they kiss. Except we didn't, it some how became an awkward moment; I helped her back to her feet and placed my hand on her back and guided her to the awaiting helicopter.

We got in to the helicopter in silence. It wasn't until we were almost over London before either of us spoke.

"Wow it is so beautiful looking at England from the sky," Lorelai says to me, without her actually taking her eyes away form the window.

"Yeah you are," I say, aw crap did I say that out loud.

"Thank you Logan, your not looking bad yourself." She replies to me without actually looking at me.

"Logan?" she asks in a small voice.

"Yeah?" I reply without looking away form the window on my side, I didn't realise she had turned and looked at me until I felt her hand on cheek. I turned and was met by her lips crashing on to mine in a sweet but passion filled kiss.

I was in shock for the first few seconds with all the foreign emotions racing around my body. As she was about to pull away I kiss her back. With all the emotion and passion I can muster into one kiss.

When we pulled apart, we both had big goofy smiles on our faces but I had to ask the one question that came to mind.

"Where did that come from?" I ask, "Not that I mind or anything but I just want to know."

"I don't know, I never just do something. I guess I wanted to know what it would be like. I mean ever since you put your arm around me in front of Benjamin Murdock I felt something. And for the first time in so long I felt right being with some one, and I just wanted to know what it would be like." She says quietly.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I say and lift her chin up and kiss her again.

We pull apart just in time to land.

We get out of the Helicopter and are greeted by flashing cameras.

"Shit," she says.

She grabs my hand and we quickly make our way to the awaiting limo.

"What was all that about?" I ask her once we are safely in the limo and are moving.

"I am the Heiress to the entire Hayden Fortune, well most of it anyway. Hence the paparazzi, I am so sorry I didn't tell you." She tells me and sends an apologetic smile.

"Hey it is cool, I know you didn't ask to be the Heiress, well I guess we will be on a few covers now, but that is ok I can deal with it." I say.

"But what happens when your on a date with another girl, they will photograph you with her and then it will be a huge scandal." She tells me.

I didn't think of that. Then I come up with one solution.

"Well we can have that. So I guess we should become exclusive." I can not believe those words came out of my mouth and came out of my mouth so easily. This girl is making me think of things I have never done before and they don't seem scary. What is happening, it is like the twilight zone.

"Logan I know for a fact that you will have several girls on speed dial, you probably have dates for the rest of the week already planed. You cant have one girlfriend, that isn't you. And I don't want you to change for me just to stop a scandal," she says to me, dam it how does she know me so well?

"Lorelai if I say I can do this I can. I am not with you for your status or your money; I have plenty of my own. I just want to be with you." I almost beg her, another thing she is making me do with out even knowing she is.

"Ok but we take it slow, and there is something I should probably tell you. But you must keep it to your self; I mean you tell no one of this. Especially while we are in the UK," She says with a dead serious look on her face.

"Yeah sure what is it?" I ask clearly confused.

"My name isn't Lorelai Leigh Hayden. Technically it is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden. But until I came here my name was Lorelai Gilmore well actually that's moms name she named me after her, so I go by Rory Gilmore." She tells me while looking at me straight in the eye.

I am stunned…"Your Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" I ask her, this can't be. I was supposed to go to a party for their grand daughter earlier in the year until she left unexpected.

"Yeah I am. How do you know them?" she asks me

"I was supposed to go to a party for their granddaughter until she left unexpectedly." I say with a slight smirk.

"Are you serious? They were probably trying to set me up again." She says in a deadpan tone. The limo comes to a halt and the driver opens the door for us. As we get out, I put my arm around her automatically around her waist and the paparazzi are there flashing their cameras at us; when we hear "Rory?" being yelled over all the commotion. She turns to see who is calling her name.

"Jess?"

So what do you think??


	7. Chapter 7

AN Hey hey, this maybe one of my last updates for a while my nana is in hospital. But here you are any way.

Chapter 7 the troubles of two identities part 2

"_Jess?"_

I am beyond shell shocked. I just tell Logan about who I really am and then my ex boyfriend turns up. Wow this night is going to be mighty romantic especially with all the paparazzi around us in a mass.

"Rory what are you doing here? With all these tools with the cameras and that guy? What's up with you being dressed like a society brat?" Jess was obviously pissed at me for being out, for being the new me.

"Jess you can dis the paparazzi all you want ok, but you can't dis my boyfriend. You don't even know him, and I know for a fact you don't know me because I have changed and I am no longer the girl you dated in high school," I tell him, while trying to be strong in front of Logan, something I am finding increasingly harder the longer I stand here arguing with Jess. Logan notices this and gently squeezes my waist a little letting me know he is there for me.

"Wow your not even here a week and your already sleeping around. I guess the scandal with Dean and Lindsay wasn't enough you had to come over here and make a scandal here to huh, and you say I know nothing about you. Seems like I know I a bit doesn't it." Jess says to me with a sarcastic tone and smirk on his face as he tries to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"Hey back off alright; you don't belong here especially if you are going to treat my girl that way." Logan defends me, and whispers "lets go," into my ear. As we head off I notice that Logan turns his head and sends an evil glare towards Jess.

Once we arrive inside the restaurant and are seated in our private room I speak.

"I am so sorry about him; I don't know what he was thinking well except he clearly wasn't thinking. How can he come all this way to do that? He wasn't even around with all the Dean and Lindsay stuff how does he know? And I mean why did he even come this way? To yell at me? To get on my back about who I associate with? I know he has problems but Jess has never done anything like that it isn't him. But I mean look at me, I have changed since I arrived here; for one thing I don't even go my given name, I go by the name all my grandparents want me to go by. They didn't even ask me if I wanted to become an heiress, it isn't fair them doing this to me. I can't believe they would do this and why didn't my mom inform me of this? That isn't like her; she usually helps me out of situations like this. She probably thinks I came all the way over here for-" Logan cuts me off with a passionate kiss.

"Gawd you can babble babe. That was the only way I could think of getting you to take a breath." He says with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. I guess he isn't upset about Jess. Maybe its because he doesn't know that Jess is my ex boyfriend, I do believe that little detail was missed out during our little reunion out side.

"Logan, that guy before Jess?" I say well actually kind of question him.

"Yeah?"

"Well he is an ex boyfriend from high school, and I have no idea what he is doing here or anything. I am guessing his uncle told him. But I swear that him and I are over." I explain, while watching an amused Logan across the table.

"What is so funny, I am sitting here trying to be open and honest so that nothing will come and bite me in the butt later, and you're sitting here laughing and having a right ball of a time there at my expense."

"Listen Lore-Rory, you don't have to explain your self right now. Tonight we are just going to get to know each other and have fun. Ok? so please just forget the loser from before and have some fun with me?" Logan asks me and only one reply comes to mind as he said that last statement, "Dirty!!"

he laughs at this, and some slow music starts up and he gets up and moves to my side of the table and extends his hand for me to take, I accept and as he pulls me to him he whispers in my ear, "only if you want it to be."

I laugh lightly as he leads me around the dance floor.

Several hours, 3 courses, many many alcoholic drinks, and several dances later Logan and I decided to head to the hotel he arranged for us to stay at tonight. Since the alcohol was playing havoc with my head I didn't actually see which hotel we went to, but it is very nice. Marbled floors, high ceilings, comfy beds was all I noticed in the way of the hotel.

I was in the process of removing my shoes when Logan went to the cupboard and pulled out the spare pillows and blankets and put them on the couch. This made me curious as to why he would be doing this.

"Hey babe, why are you setting up the couch? Especially since there is a perfectly good bed here," I say and point to the bed.

"I didn't think you would want me to be sleeping with you. I mean we have only been together a short time…" he says but trails off at the end.

"Logan, tonight we are just sleeping, no funny business. But if you don't think you can handle sleeping with me then you can have the couch if you want," I say but I also trail off at the end.

"Ok yeah I'll sleep up there with you," he says and goes to the bathroom to change. I take this chance to change as well, but since I only had what I wore, I figured I have to sleep in my bra and underwear. I had just finished removing my clothes when Logan returned in just his boxers, as I looked at him and thought, 'Oh gawd it is going to be hard to keep to myself tonight.'

And I am pretty sure Logan was having the same thoughts as he swallowed hard and moved quickly to the couch to put his clothes and then into bed without again looking at me.

I do the same and get into bed. It is awkward as we both lay on completely opposite sides of the bed, just staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles.

After several long minutes of counting tiles I look at Logan and I see him looking at me.

"Hi," I say, even though I know it is the lamest thing to say especially at this moment.

"Hi," he smiles and returns the lame statement.

And for the second time tonight I lean over and kiss him. it was sweet and gentle but it soon turned into hungry and rough, but still somehow sweet. We continue like this until oxygen becomes somewhat a necessity. When we break away, I cuddle down into the sheets and into him. He surprisingly accepts this gesture and pulls me closer to him, until I am half lying on him. We soon fall asleep in each others arms. Something I am sure we could both get used to.

So what do you think? Was it good or bad?

Let me know please.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey everyone, here is the next chap. And I have a very important birthday shout out for Legolas' girl, hope you have an awesome day on the 15th happy 21st!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything…Sad…

Chapter 8-the morning after

The next morning was all kind of a blur, we got up had a romantic breakfast on the balcony then realised the time and quickly got ready and head back to the helicopter and back to Edinburgh. We talked the entire way back, had a few make out sessions but overall we just enjoyed each others company.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?" Logan asks me as we approach my dorm.

"I have a class at 3 that's 2 hours and then that's it, how come?" I ask.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come out the pub with me and my friends," I asks hopefully.

I smile and kiss him, "Yeah I would love that, what time?"

"Ah bout 6 ok with you?" he says with a smirk.

"Yeah that sounds fine," I say with a smirk of my own.

"Alright I will come by and pick you up then," he says as he leans down and kisses me passionately. I turn and walk away once we break apart. And I can tell he is watching me walk away, which makes me smile uncontrollably as I head up the stairs and into my room.

Thankfully Paris is not around, I don't think I could handle that, she would probably end up giving me the sex talk "AHH" I say to my self, as I enter my bathroom and have a shower.

45 minutes later I was ready for my class, so I headed down to campus to grab a cup of coffee before my class. As I was waiting in line I was sure I could feel someone watching me, I glance around in search of someone watching me, but I couldn't see anyone. I pay for my coffee and walk to my class, along the way I find the newspaper office. I stop and stare at it, and have an internal battle with myself as to whether I should go in or not. The urge to go in won out in the end and I entered the door, thinking it would be just like the Yale daily news office but it was completely different. The office was almost completely full but it was silent. I wasn't sure if had entered a news room or an exam room. That's when I heard it, the sound of terror.

"Why can no one in this room write a proper article? Do I have to do everything myself?" Paris yells at everyone in the room. I turned and try to leave, "Hayden? What are you doing here? Do you write?" she asks almost hopeful but in a patronizing tone, how she does that I don't know but it scares me slightly.

"Ah hey Paris, yeah I do but I don't think I am good enough to be writing here so I will just be going," I say as I try again to head to the door.

"No wait, stay I need someone to cover a story and since no one else here has the brain cells to be able to do it would you please give it a shot? You will probably just as bad as everyone else in this insane school but please, can you just give it a try?" Paris again begs but still is somehow condescending.

"Well gee Paris you are sure making me really want to do this." I say back to her in a sarcastic tone. She gives me a glare that could surely kill me and about anyone else in a 5 mile radius, "You know what sure I'll write it, what is it on?" I ask, still afraid that if I don't she will attack me in the middle of the night with a blunt object.

"The school wants an article on exchange students. Why I have no idea, but it needs to be done, and I don't want an article about where they are from and how they like it here. I want a article that tells a story that is moving and edgy, think you can handle that?" she asks in a tone that only has one answer.

"Ah yeah Paris of course I wouldn't want to write an article that was anything but that." I say in a tone that I am sure makes me look weak and small.

"Good, it is due on Monday morning, 9 am sharp," she informs me and walks away. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

I left the news room straight after Paris walked away from me and I headed to my class, while I was walking I got the same feeling from when I was standing at the coffee kiosk, someone was definitely watching me trouble is I don't know who and I don't know where they are. I got to class where I thought it would be safe to be, I mean no one could watch me there right. Wrong, that feeling was still there and as the two hours passed that I was in this class the feeling got stronger.

It thankfully passed while I was walking back to my dorm, until I reached the main doors of the castle. The feeling was back I turned around and was met by a familiar face.

"What are you doing here? Have you been following me all day?" I ask, not happy to see him but if he was the one watching me it wont be so bad.

"I am here for you, and I haven't been following you all day, most of it I didn't move I just watched you from a far, you look beautiful today by the way." He says well looking directly into my eyes, it was as though he was trying to prove how sincere he is trying to be.

"But why are you here for me? You gave up your rights to be with me when you left again and again without telling me. You would think by being your girlfriend of the time you would tell her you were leaving, but no not you Jess, you never respected me. You just treated me as a prize that you were throwing in every ones faces, but especially Deans. So what gives you the right to come all this way to Edinburgh? Jess I have moved on from you, you have got to have known that. I thought I loved you back at high school, but I realised that it was just wishful thinking on by behalf. " I finish my little speech and turn to head off.

"I have changed Ror I am no longer that boy who treated you that way. And I have come to prove that to you. I love you Rory." He says while looking directly at me again, but there is something in his eyes that cautions me about him.  
"Jess that doesn't mean anything to me now, I have to go I have a lot to do so bye Jess," this time I walk away but before I get to the stairs he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Rory don't be like this. You know what we had was special, I mean you came to New York just to see me, Dean broke up with you because you wanted me doesn't that mean any thing?" Jess pleads with me.

I shake me head, "No Jess it doesn't not any more." I turn and leave, just as Logan enters the castle, Jess grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hungry kiss, that I couldn't return. But Logan saw enough and left, with the wrong idea about the scene he had just witnessed. I push Jess off me and yell at him, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HOW CAN YOU JUST DO THAT TO ME?! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU INCONSIDERATE ASS!!" I push him and run up to my room, not knowing the Logan had just witnessed that entire scene.

I cant believe him! Ah, he thinks that he can just come over here and I will go running back to him. I may have been like that in the past but not any more, Lorelai Hayden doesn't run back to guys any more. I looked at the time and it was already 6 30 and Logan was no where to be seen. I start to get worry where he is, I grab my phone about to call him, when I realise I don't have his number in my phone. "Damit," I say to myself.

I grab my shoes and head down to the pub to see if he is there. But what I see when I arrive hurts more than anything Jess could ever do to my heart.

"Why?" I ask as I reach the table; where Logan is, with his tongue down some girls' throat.

So what did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: ok I am soooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. With assignments, problems with my friends and falling down a flight of stairs I haven't exactly had a lotta to myself to write : (

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even the crutchers I am using, they belong to the university.

Chapter 9

"What do you mean why?" Logan asks me angrily.

"I mean exactly that, why are you sitting there with some girl sucking on your face?" I ask as I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"So it is perfectly ok for you to hook up with your ex boyfriends when ever you want but I cant do this? Wow you sure love your double standards don't you Rory?" Logan says while looking directly at me with a smug look on his face.

"How much of that did you see?" I ask in a quiet voice as realisation dawns on me as to what Logan had witnessed.

"Enough, I saw you and the guy having good old time on your stairs up to you room earlier," he says to me, he seems really hurt by this, "So why don't you do me a favour and just leave me and go back to that loser, you two belong together," he finishes with and turns back to the blonde on his arm.

"You obviously didn't see me tell him to leave and tell him there was nothing between us, you didn't see me not return the kiss, and you obviously didn't hear me yell at him for what he had done to me," I say and walk away with tears falling down my face. I didn't even care if he or anyone else saw me cry I just wanted to leave, get away from all this drama. This type of drama hits to close to home; it seems like a rendition of my life back in Connecticut, the one I thought I left behind.

Once I get out of the pub I realise that I had been followed by the paparazzi, 'just my luck' I think as I try and get away from them. I hear them trying to talk to me, asking me questions about why I am crying and why I am walking out at night by myself. I don't answer instead I pull out my cell and call my driver to come pick me up and take me to the one place I knew I could cry and wallow without being judged.

My car pulls up and I get in.

"Where to Miss?" Paul my driver asks me, he looks concerned when he sees that I am crying.

"To the Hayden's please Paul." I say as I get in.

"Are you ok Miss? I know I shouldn't be asking as it is none of my business but I am just concerned about you," Paul asks me, in an almost worried tone, I guess he is worried about me, but also worried about asking me so much.

"Paul, its fine to ask me, I am glad you're concerned about me. So much has happened since I got here. I met a really great guy; I met a lot of jerks. I got a boyfriend, then my ex boyfriend shows up and makes me kiss him, my boyfriend sees and I just walked in on him making out with some blonde Barbie." I say as a new batch of tears come streaming down my face.

Paul pulls out a box of tissues and hands me them.

"Thanks Paul," I say as I dry my tears and look out the window.

Well pull up to the Hayden Mansion and it was nothing I had ever seen before. I was just like a castle, but it was modern. it had all the towers like a castle and the old stone brick walls like a tower but I had a modern feel to it. Like the gates were all automatic, the grounds were immaculate and the expensive cars in the drive way. "Opps," I say as it dawns on me that they have visitors. Paul gets out and comes around to open my door, I step out into the cool night air.

"Miss, are you sure you are ok? Would you like me to take you inside?" Paul asks me, as the look of concern in his eyes is increasing with each passing moment. I look up to the big house, fear of who is inside starts to take over me, and I turn to Paul.

"Yeah I would really appreciate that, thanks Paul," I say as he offers me his arm to take.

We walk up to the door and Paul rings it for me, the door is answered by a maid, whose name escapes me at the moment. She lets us in and shares a knowing look with Paul. I look at them with a quizzical look plastered on my face to.

"What's going on? Why are you two acting weird?" I ask them just as grandma Francine walks up to us.

"Lorelai dear what is the matter?" Francine asks me as she comes over and hugs me.

"I'm not sure. I thought if I left Connecticut my life would be easier, you know new people new life. But its not, it's just as hard." I say as another batch of tears come running down my cheeks.

"Come along dear, lets go get you cleaned up while you tell me all about it." Francine says as we head upstairs, and I proceed to tell her what happened.

After 20 minutes, we were done and I was cleaned up. We started to return down stairs when I remembered all the cars outside.

"Grandma, do you have guests?" I ask.

"Oh yes dear, but do not worry about them. Our guests have a daughter that I would like you to meet." She says as we head into the dinning room.

"Lorelai this is Robert, Cassandra Vanderbilt and their daughter Stephanie. Everyone this is our granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Hayden." Francine told the room and pleasantries were exchanged. I sat down in the empty seat next to Stephanie.

"Are you ok?" she asks me in a low voice. I turn and look at her, her face was soft, she had blonde curly hair.

"I haven't had the best night." I say and turn back to the table where the food had been placed in front of me. I eat it in complete silence not really wanting to be there. After dinner I head to the library for some peace and quiet. I had just settled with a book when the door opened and Stephanie walked in.

"Hey, do you wana talk about your night?" she asks me genuinely concerned about me.

"Well, I was about to go up to my room when I was cornered by my ex boyfriend and then he tried to get me back, I refused and then he kissed me. My current boyfriend or was, walked in sometime there during it and saw the kiss. Well part of it then when I went to the pub I say him lip locking some blonde Barbie, who probably had more plastic in her than an actual Barbie, I yelled he yelled I came here," I say while fighting back the tears that threatened to fall again.

"OMG are you by any chance the Lorelai that's with Logan Huntzberger?" She asks in an almost excited tone.

"Ah yeah, well I was anyhow," I say while looking at the ground.

"He told me you were beautiful but wow he didn't lie." As she says this I send her a confused look. "I am one of Logan's actual girl friends, I'm well the only one especially since he had a different girl every night no girl would want to be around those 3 guys." She says to me.

"Oh yeah I think he had mentioned you." I say in a quiet tone.

She must have caught on to my tone, because she came over to comfort me. "Hey its ok, oh no he was making out with some chick, that ass. He doesn't deserve you," Stephanie tells me.

"He had every right to; I mean he saw me with my ex. But I wish he would have asked me about it." I say, in a quiet tone wishing that this would all go away and I could go back to who I was yesterday morning.

"Yeah should have, but he's Logan and he doesn't do things that way, he doesn't ask questions especially about girls. There is a reason why he is a play boy. You're the first girl he was actually with and I'm guessing when he say that he just thought that you were just with him for the money or sex." Stephanie replies in a calm but serious tone.

I keep staring at the ground through her entire speech.

"Hey how about we have a girlie day tomorrow, you know go shopping, lunch, get our hair done. Pamper our selves." Stephanie asks me while getting excited.

"I dunno Stephanie, I mean what if I see Logan or Jess? I don't want to see those guys," I say and look into her eyes.

"I'll make sure that you don't see any of those guys. It will be just us," she says while looking back at me. I just nod in reply.

"Ok cool, how about I pick you up at 10 am tomorrow we can go for brunch and then shop till we drop,"

"Yeah that sounds good, thanks Steph."

"Great, how bout we go watch a movie or something?" Stephanie asks.

"Charlie and the Chocolate factory?" I ask in a hopeful voice.

"Of course is there any other movie worth watching?" she laughs.

So was it worth the wait?

Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

AN hey everyone hope you enjoy it. Lilo Lee I miss you…

Chapter 10-body guards and comers…

After watching Charlie and the chocolate factory, Willy Wonka and eating a extremely large amount of lollies, we fell asleep or comered out on the floor.

The sun was streaming in through the window onto both of our faces, slowly waking us up.

"Ah the light it's so bright, don't look into the light ahh," I say in a very drunk like tone, which didn't quite fit considering we were sober all night and since well we were sober.

"ahh," is all I hear from Stephanie.

We were about to just go back to sleep when the maid walked in.

"Miss Rory, Miss Stephanie time to rise and shine," the maid said in way to cheerful voice for this early in the morning. She began to clean up the room and pulled back the covers on the bed making us cold which only produced more groans on our behalf.

"Miss Rory Miss Stephanie breakfast is served down stairs with Ms Francine and Mr Strobe." She says and leaves the room.

After 5 minutes of contemplating whether or not to actually get up we managed to drag ourselves out of bed, make our selves semi presentable and we headed down stairs and into the main dinning room.

"Hello dears how are you? Lorelai your looking much better this morning." Francine comments to me.

"Hi grandma grandpa. Yeah I'm a lot better this morning. Meeting Steph was really good she's a lot of fun to hang out with and she made me forget about why I was so upset." I say while smiling at her.

"That's good dear, would you like some coffee and a Danish?" Francine asks us both and we immediately say yes.

"Lorelai dear, did you know that the paparazzo was following you last night?" Strobe asked me in a saddened voice.

I took a moment to think, I came out of the pub- "ah yeah I was, when I came out of the pub last night. I was crying and I called Paul. I saw them but I didn't do anything to make them leave me alone. I was so angry and hurt I didn't care. Why what's in the papers?" I say anxiously.

"They took a lot of pictures of you crying and there are all saying that you were having a mental break down." Strobe says quietly trying not to upset me.

"Oh…well um…it will be ok right? I mean what they have said is nothing major. It can't hurt me right?" I ask in a quiet voice, showing my fear.

"No I'll sort out a press release but they will be following you more often and there will be more of them. I will up your security and make sure you have a body guard with you at all times. I am sorry for all of this dear." Strobe says sincerely and smiles at me to reassure me that everything will be ok. Funny thing is that the paparazzi isn't the thing that worries me the most about leaving the house today…its about Logan and Jess. I know Jess, he will try again to win me back especially now that he knows Logan and I are over. I just hope that Logan, if I see him, doesn't act like he hates me and makes a big scene. I don't know him very well so he may do something like that. But if I am with Stephanie I should be ok. Wow I never knew I could ramble in my own head I thought it only happened when I spoke and got nervous.

"Grandpa don't worry I will be fine, but thank you for all the help with this." I say with a small smile and sit down and eat and drink the coffee and Danish that was put in front of me. Stephanie did the same.

3 hours, 5 coffees, 3 Danish's, 2 showers (one for each of us), 4 wardrobe changes each later we were finally ready to hit the mall. It was a little weird being at the mall, not because I was with Stephanie but because I was being followed around by giant gorilla of a man and then there were about 200 paparazzi follow my every move. I felt like I was a club with a strobe light because of all the flashing cameras. We managed to get into a Chanel shop and the paparazzi were held outside, which was amazing concidering that we had them following everywhere into shops, across the street, into bathrooms…was not pleasant. Stephanie and I hadn't talked the entire time since we arrived at the mall, were tried on a few occasions to talk but couldn't because of the rude paparazzi always asking something or yelling something.

"Wow what a mission. Is that what it is usally like? Coz if it is damn girl you get no privacy. I mean I get a few following me around but nothing like you. How do you cope?" Stephanie asks me.

"Ah yeah its kind of like this, well this is really bad but that's because of my "break down" but yeah the are real vultures at times. And no I don't get any privacy. I know understand Britney and any other unstable celebrity. I really don't know how I cope, I guess I just zone out most of the time. For get they are there." I say as I look around the store and pick out a few cocktail dresses and a lot of shoes and other accessories.

"Wow this dress would look amazing on you," Stephanie says as she finds a halter neck baby blue cocktail dress. I walk over to her and have a closer look, "I am almost speechless this dress is amazing." She passes it to me and I go try it on. I come out and look for Stephanie, but instead I meet a pair of brown chocolate eyes…

I know its short but I hope you like it, its more of a fuller chapter to get the story moving again.

Let me know what you think xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey to all my readers, thank you so much reading this.

Chapter 11-make ups and break ups?

"Wow you look beautiful. Is it for that guy?" Logan asks me, he sounded shocked at first to see me but he then becomes jealous after the initial shock wears off.

"Wha what are you doing here?" I lamely reply, still in shock to see him standing there.

"I have to find a birthday present for my sister, what are you doing here?" He asks me, while looking me up and down a couple of times.

"I needed some shopping time and girl time with my new friend that's all. This is the first shop we haven't been followed in to by those insane paparazzi. They are insane, I can't believe them sometimes." I say to him while looking at him and checking him out a bit as well. He looks amazing in his casual black slacks and black business shirt and black leather jacket.

"Oh ok, yeah I noticed all the paparazzi outside I guess they belong to you then. Who's your new friend?" Logan asks me, while looking around for the mystery girl.

"You know her actually, Stephanie Vanderbilt." I say while looking directly at him and waiting for his reaction.

"Your friends with Steph?" He asks in an almost shocked tone.

"Yeah I am we met last night and hit it off. She is around here somewhere." I say while looking around for her.

"Hey, wow that dress looks amazing on you…Logan what are you doing here?" Stephanie asks slightly shocked.

"Hey Steph, I ah gotta get Honor a birthday gift. So I thought I would buy her a Chanel dress or something I know she is crazy about them." Logan says to Steph but looks at me the entire time.

"Yeah I know she loves them, I saw a gorgeous green cocktail dress that she will absolutely love. It's over there in the back wall." Stephanie says and points to the direction of the dress, hoping that if she could get Logan to see it her and Lorelai could sneak out of the shop.

"Ah yeah I'll go have a look." Logan says as he is about to leave, I call out to him, "Logan wait."

"Yeah?" he questions me in a tone that said he didn't want to be here talking to me.

"It wasn't what it looked like the other night, I don't know what you saw or didn't see but I was cornered and manipulated by Jess. He forced himself onto me. I wasn't cheating on you no matter what it looked like." I finish my speech and turn and walk back into the changing room, and proceed to get out of the dress.

"So I didn't see you with your tongue down his throat?" Logan asks me through the door.

"No I didn't I just said that. He followed me and we were arguing and then he kissed me. It took me a couple of seconds to realise what was actually happening but once I did I pushed him off." I say as I open the door and look directly at him.

"That's not what I saw," Logan says to me.

"Well that's obvious especially when I turn up at the pub and you had some girls tongue down your throat." I say and push past him, I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" Logan asks me as he follows me to the counter where I am paying for my clothes.

"Because…I, because I like you ok? you make me laugh and smile. You make me feel happy. You make me feel things I never have." And with that I turn and leave the shop with Stephanie, leaving Logan to his thoughts.

"What did he say to you when I was around?" Stephanie automatically asks once we are out of earshot.

"He asked me why I care so much about what he does and I told him because I like him, because I feel something that I have never felt before when he is around and then I left him with his thoughts." I say with a sad smile on my face, Steph noticed and gave me a hug.

"Logan was an arse to you. I mean he shouldn't have done that to you. Don't worry he'll come around to you." Steph tries to make me feel better.

It had been a week since I saw Logan or even heard from him. I was back at school doing well, working hard, trying to keep my mind off anything Logan related. I hadn't seen Jess either which was a true blessing. I was walking back up to my room when I saw him, he was sitting at the bottom of the grand stair case.

"Logan what are you doing here?" I ask in a surprised but curious tone.

"I am here to apologise." Logan says as he stands up and walks towards me.

" For what? Shoving your tongue down that slut's throat? Or for hurting me? Or both?" I ask in a snotty tone, something I couldn't help but do. I didn't try to sound that way it just happened.

"Woah what's with the tone? I came to say sorry about the way I treated you, I didn't know all the facts about you and that guy. I didn't think about what was happening I was thinking about what I thought you were doing to me. I thought you were cheating on me, and since I had never been in a relationship before I thought it was over and that's why you saw me with Mandy or Sandy? Whatever her name is." Logan said to me, he looked nervous and worried the entire time through that speech.

"Logan, why didn't you just ask me what happened instead of taking off and jumping the first slut you found." I say while looking all around instead of at him, I couldn't look at him, looking into those eyes would only make me break down and want to just fall into his arms. Something I couldn't let happen, at least not yet.

"Because I was afraid, I was afraid that if I waited around; you would see me and make up some excuse as to why you were with him. Or something…I just didn't want to get more hurt than I already was." Logan says as he looks at the ground.

I walked up to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. reason why: I have no idea I just felt like if I did that he would trust me and come back to me.

"Logan if this is going to work you need to be able to talk to me and trust me ok?" his only response to this was to kiss me again.

"I take that as a yes?" I say between kisses. He was smiling into each of the kisses and he was slowly pulling me into him. We ended up being as close as humanly possible without actually removing clothes. The fact we were still standing in the middle of the castle entrance way blocking part of the staircase from many people trying to reach their rooms.

"We should move, and we should talk about this," I say to Logan as he starts kissing my neck.

"I like it here and we what would you like to talk about?" He asks me as looks into my eyes.

"Us. We need to talk to about us before we get way to involved to fast." I say to him, still looking into his dreamy chocolate eyes.

"Ok lets talk," Logan says as he takes my hand and we walk over to a couch to talk.

"I like you, a lot I just don't want to go to fast," I say to him in a serious tone.

"Good because I like you to, more than I have ever felt before. When ever I am around you I smile, my heart jumps a beat when I see you walk into the room. The past week my life has been horrible, I haven't wanted to eat, sleep or anything. I just wanted to be with you." Logan says as he takes my hands and kisses them.

We sat there staring at each other for a few moments before we slowly leaned into one another and kissed each other. It was slow and sweet at first, then became hungry we both wanted more and more. The kiss was passionate and loving. It was something I had never experienced before and by the way Logan was kissing me and how he was holding me I can tell he had never felt this way either.

"So you just go round kissing random guys now huh Rory?"

So how do you like it? Was I mean ending it there?


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so I have just been dosed up on painkillers so if this is slightly odd I blame them lol but I think I also blame my bf or ex bf for being well him….ahhh I hate not being able to help people…I am guessing at this point you are all wondering wtf am I on about lol don't worry that is the story of my life.

Chapter 12- Paris has a date?

"_So you just go round kissing random guys now huh Rory?"_

As those words were uttered from Jess's mouth Logan's grip around me got tighter, I could tell Logan was holding back a lot of anger. I looked at Logan and I could see all the anger in his eyes. Logan wanted to flatten Jess for what he did to me the other night…and I don't blame him for wanting to do that. I in fact wanted to do that too.

"I am not going around kissing random guys, I am kissing my boyfriend," I say in a matter of fact voice. I see the look on Jess's face falter.

"Boyfriend? Like that is going to last, you were just kissing me the other night," Jess says to us.

"I wasn't kissing you, you were kissing me. There is a difference, not that you would know you didn't even finish high school." I say to him, I know the high school thing was a low blow but Jess is hurting me and I need to stand up for myself even if it is in a weak selfish manner.

"And what, you know I am smarter than anyone at that school. I was just wasting my time there. And you were kissing me back and you know it Rory. It takes two to tango. Your lips were as much on mine as mine were on yours." Jess tries to get me back, but as Logan's are never lets go from my waist I can tell he doesn't believe a word that Jess is saying to us.

"No mine weren't, you were holding me that close I had no option as to were my lips were or were not. Jess I am never going to be back with you. OK? I am happy with Logan, you never treated me properly, and you always wanted to be committed but still be in a casual relationship. You never once made me feel special and respected; you always took me for granted. Something that you should not have been doing and I was a fool for believing that you would change with time and actually respect me," I say to him with tears pricking my eyes, I try to hold them back while I keep my voice steady. The last thing I needed is for Jess to think he has the upper hand in this argument.

Jess was just about to retaliate to my argument when Logan jumped in.

"Look man, just go your not wanted here. You have caused her enough pain and heartache over the years stop trying to hurt her more." Logan says in a calm voice. He was just about to pull me away with him when Jess hit him square in the nose.

"You have no idea what happened between Rory and me, so don't think that you can waltz right in here and pretend to me that you do," Jess says as Logan gets up. It looked like Logan was just about to walk away and forget about that punch. I had already started turning to walk away, when a thud was heard. I turn around and find Jess on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose and Logan standing over him.

"Don't you ever come near me again, and as for her I am a Huntzberger and I if you as much as breath in her direction without her wanting it I will have you arrested." Logan says as he turns and walks over to me. As he reaches me I see all the blood coming from his nose.

"Come on babe lets go get you cleaned up. Will he be ok? I mean I don't want him to bleed to death on my account," I ask Logan.

"Yeah he'll be fine. The door man will find him in about 2 minutes," Logan says to me with a smirk on his face.

"Did you have that planned Huntzberger?" I ask him with a smirk of my own.

His only reply was to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

"I take that as a yes," I say while we walk back to my room so I can get him cleaned up.

20 minutes later I had Logan pristine clean again, well as clean as you can get a guy. We walked out into the common room and was just about to watch a movie when Paris arrived home.

"Hi Lorelai, Logan." Paris greets in a surprisingly happy tone.

"Hey Paris…you ok?" I ask slightly disturbed that she is so happy, is it happiness or is she on a new drug? Sometimes I wonder with her…

"Yeah of course I am ok. Why wouldn't I be ok? Can I borrow a dress for tonight please?" Paris asks me all while having a smile on her face…she is unquestionably on something, the question is what?

"Ah yeah of course Paris go right ahead," I say in a still shocked tone.

"Is that safe? I mean that can't be Paris Geller, I mean she's almost happy. I think I saw a smile on her face when she came home. Shouldn't we call someone, a paramedic or something?" Logan whispers to me. I snort while trying to with hold my laughter.

"Yeah it's safe…I hope. I am going to go see what is happening." I say as I get up and follow Paris into my room.

"Hey Paris, what's the special occasion?" I ask her as she looks through my dress collection.

"I have a date tonight," she says and I am sure that my jaw just hit the ground. Paris has a date.

"Like with a man?" I ask stupidly but I couldn't help it.

"Yes Lorelai with a man, his name is Doyle he is on the paper he was editor last year before I took over the reigns. He is taking me to some restaurant in the middle of town, the new one that just opened. I can't remember the name of it at the moment." she tells me in a some what excited tone, which coming from Paris kind of freaked me out. She pulls out a dark emerald green helter neck dress that is tight around the bust and then flows down to the knees. It has a small amount of gold the bust for a bit of added glamour, she also found the matching emerald green pumps. She went and put these on and I returned to the common room.

"She has a date." I report back to Logan.

"With a man?" Logan questions me.

"Yes with a man, what did you think she was dating?" I ask in an amused tone.

"I have no idea the thought of her dating anyone never really crossed my mind…I guess she could be dating anything. What about a horse. You know with the nose and main, could be her style." Logan says and I picture the image in my head and proceed to crack up laughing uncontrollably.

About 45 minutes later Paris returned to the common room to show us the finished product. and both Logan and I had to say one thing, "Hott"

"Wow Paris you look amazing. The gold jewellery and bag really bring out the gold on the dress, you look absolutely amazing!" I say while in complete awe that she looks so unlike Paris. With that I am starting to think it isn't Paris on something it is me.

"Yeah Paris, Lorelai is right you look great, this guy must be something special," Logan says as there is a knock on the door. Paris goes to open it and is given a bunch of red roses.

"Wow they are beautiful, thank you Doyle." Paris says as she finds a vase and puts them into it. Doyle came into the common room as he waited for Paris and I would have to say that he looked good. Which is saying something as he normally looks kind of weird at the news room. Ok so I have decided that I am not on anything and neither are those two, I am simply just weirded out by this scenario unfolding in front of me.

"Ready to go Paris?" Doyle asks her as she heads back into the common room.

"Yeah I am, bye Lorelai bye Logan don't wait up." Paris says as Doyle escorts her out the door.

"Ok so was it just me or was that very weird?" Logan asks me.

I just laugh and nod, obviously I am not drugged or anything….

So what did you think?

Should I write the next chap about Paris date? Let me know so I know what you want to read.

xoxo Tott


	13. Chapter 13

AN ok so I know it has taken me a super long time to write this and I know it is really short especially for my standards but please don't hate me I couldn't take that!! I promise to update soon with a long one. I have exams all next week so after the 14th you will be getting updates I promise!!

Chapter 13- Love is in the air…

Logan and I just hung out in the common room all night watching various movies and eating lots of Chinese and junk food. We were just about to go to bed when we hear talking outside the door. We are about to get up to see who it was but the door flung open revealing to slightly flustered looking people making out against the wall. I look at Logan and he looks at me. We quickly get up and head to my room hoping not to let Paris and Doyle see us. We don't need to know what they have really been up to. We manage to get into my room without letting them see us, thankfully. But then we hear more noise in the kitchen. We start thinking that they aren't just making coffee. I grab a bag and some clothes for the night and head for my balcony.

"You coming Logan?" I ask him, I think he is still in shock.

"Ah yeah coming, what do you think they are really doing out there?" He asks me slightly scared.

"Hun I don't think they are making coffee if you get my drift…" I say and the expression on his face was priceless.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say anything that involved them having hot passionate sex in your kitchen. You know I am not going to be able to eat there anymore right?" I laugh at that statement and the look on his face as he hears more mysterious noises coming from the kitchen.

"Don't worry I never cooked there in the first place, I can't cook anyhow so I have no use for that part of the apartment." I say as I climb down the ladder onto the ground.

"You can't cook?" He asks me in a shocked tone.

"Na, my mom and I never had the need to. We always went to the diner I mean I can do prepared food but the whole mixing and measuring was always left up to Sookie or Luke, Grandma and Grandpa. Oh and Max, he did cook there once." I say back to Logan as he climbs down the ladder with my bag in hand.

"Ok I am guessing they are people you grew up with." Logan says then continues,"But I have got to teach you how to cook, it is a compulsory tool that you my dear need to learn." He says in an old English voice, making me laugh. We continue talking as we walk over to his dorm. It was a beautiful night for a walk. You could see all the stars above us and the trees were lightly lit. It looked like a scene from out of a movie. Logan had put his arm around my waist and pulled me close as he stopped in the middle of the path. I turned and looked at him, he was smiling, it was a genuine simile something that you didn't see often especially from him.

"What?" I ask him.

He says nothing then leans in and kisses me. It was tender and sweet, it so much raw emotion in it. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't see the camera flashes going off until it was too late. But for the first time I didn't care that I had been photographed kissing someone. I am just too happy to care. It was the best kiss I had ever had, it wasn't because of who he was or who I am, wasn't because of where we are. That kiss just had something in it that none of my other kisses had, love. Something that I had never felt it at this intensity before, I was just about to kiss him again when a cell phone started up. I though it was Logan's as it usually am, but when he didn't move I figured out it was mine. The caller id said it was mom, she never rung this late.

"Mom hello," I say.

"Rory you have to come home, it's your Grandfather."

Again please don't hate me!

I will update all my stories soon!!


	14. Chapter 14

AN ok so here you go…dunno how it is or isn't. I am in a really downer of a mood right now. And painkillers really don't help with the whole concentrating thing.

Chapter 14- things can only get better right?

"Mom, what do you mean I have to come home?" I say in a panicked voice, making Logan look at me with fear all over his face.

"Rory hon, your granddad had another heart attack. It isn't looking good kid. You need to come home." Mom tells me in a small fearful voice.

"Ok yeah mom I'm coming. I'll be home in a few hours, do I need to tell the Hayden's about this?" I ask mom quickly.

"No hon they were at dinner with the grandparents so they already know," Mom tells me.

"Ok well I am on my way be there soon, love you bye," I say franticly into the phone and hang up.

"I have got to go, I am so sorry Logan, I'll call you from Connecticut when I get in." I say and try to walk away while dialling my driver, and the airport.

"Hey hey wait, I'll come with you. You are in no state to fly this far the way you are. I'll come." Logan tells me while putting his arm around me and turning me towards the closest exit to find the car.

"Logan you don't have to do this I mean it's back in the States, I know you don't want to go back there," I try and tell him but he just keeps walking.

"I want to do this, I am here for you. I love you." Logan says while we are waiting for the car to come. He looks at me as he says the last 3 words the last 8 letters, he looks deep into my eyes. All I see is pure love, nothing else just love. It was then that I knew what love truly felt like. With Dean it was more of a lust I mean we were in high school, he was my first kiss my first boyfriend. And Jess it was more real more vivid, I was always unexpected to what he would do, sometimes good and well sometimes bad. But I loved that about him and I know that if he didn't take off when school got hard, we could have had a decent relationship.

But the feeling I've had brewing in the pit of my stomach since our first kiss is something I have never experienced. And tonight with that kiss before I knew it was true.

"Logan I love you too," I say as I look into his eyes he was about to respond just as the car pulls up to the curve and I get in. He sits down next to me gives the instructions to the driver and the driver told us the plane would be ready when we got there.

Once we start heading to the airport Logan turns back to me and kisses me deeply.

"Wow," was all either of us could say when we pulled apart. We both had huge smiles on our faces while we leaned back into each other and connected on a whole new level. We continue to kiss each other with as much passion and intensity as we could muster. It took a very loud clearing of the throat by our driver to pull us apart.

We get out of the car with big goofy smiles on our faces and head up to the plane.

"Miss Hayden, we are ready for take off as soon as you are, we should be back in Connecticut by morning," (AN I have no idea how long it takes to fly that distance sorry), Lance our pilot told us while we climb into the plane.

"Hey how about we go and get some sleep, you don't want to be tired when you arrive back home," Logan tells me as he guides me to the bedroom in the back. I take off my shoes and jersey and climb into bed, Logan was just about to leave when I call out to him. "Hey where are you off to?" I ask him, disappointed that he is leaving me.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want me sleeping next to you…" Logan says in a sheepish voice.

"Of course I want you to sleep here, now especially. I need you and I want you here," I say to him while giving him my bambi eyes.

He just smiles and walks over takes off his shoes and climbs into bed next to me, automatically putting his arms around me pulling me into him. It feels nice, it feels right. I smile and whisper, "I love you," I can hear the smile in his voice when he whispers back, "I love you too." I never thought I would love hearing those words coming from someone before. But from Logan it is like angels are singing out. It is so hard to explain how it makes me feel, it is like the best thing in the world happening to you. I snuggle into Logan more and fall asleep with a huge goofy smile on my face.

Logan's POV

I never thought that saying the three most important words in any relationship would come so easily and so naturally. And the scariest thing about saying those three words to her was that it didn't scare me. It feels so right to say them to her. And the thing that scares me the most is that I cant think of living my life without her…she may be the one…

I notice that the beautiful girl in my arms has fallen asleep, I smile more –if that is possible- and kiss her lightly on her head and whisper to her ," I love you so much," and proceed to drift off to sleep.

Rory's POV

10 hours later we wake up to the pilot's voice telling us that we will be arriving in Connecticut in 2 hours. When the pilot told us this it suddenly dawned on me why we were on our way back to Connecticut. Grandpa…

"I'm scared," was all I could say to Logan. He immediately rapped his arms around me, as if he was protecting me from all the bad things in the world.

"It will be ok babe, he will be ok and remember I am here for you," Logan tells me and kisses me sweetly.

"Logan while we are here can you just call me Rory and if people ask about my sir name can you just say Gilmore, nothing about being a Hayden or an heiress." I say to him, he has a slightly confused face but agrees to it.

"Its just because here I am a small town girl, I am not the Heiress who has paparazzi following me around." I add to just to make things a bit clearer.

"Babe, its fine I know what its like to have to identities, but am I still your boyfriend here? Or am I a friend? Or escort?" He asks me.

"Ah I think boyfriend will be ok. I mean who is going to see us any way, we will just be at the hospital anyway." I say nervously while looking out the window of the plane, out into the dark sky.

"Babe you will be ok, I'm here for you." He says and lifts my head gently and kisses me to reassure me.

He must be able to sense that I am really scared, he lifts me up and puts me onto his lap, and holds me. His arms around my stomach, I lean back into his shoulder and he puts his head on mine and kisses my neck. He gently rocks me while I fall back to sleep for a little while. The next thing I know we are sitting in a limo on our way to the hospital. I am still in Logan lap when I wake up. How I didn't wake up when we landed or got into the limo.

"Hey beautiful," Logan says as he notices that I have finally woken up.

"Where are we?" I ask in a confused voice.

"We are about 10minutes away from the hospital," he says while watching my expression, he notices that it goes down again. I am so scared of what I could be about to witness in that hospital.

We pull up to the hospital and I ring mom, "Mom where are you? We just arrived."

"Room 512, 5th floor, follow the red line on the floor." She says in a distant voice.

"Ok on our way, be there soon." I say into the phone and grab Logan's hand as we walk into the hospital.

I start to shake as we get closer grandpa's room. Logan drops my hand and puts his arms round me again.

The elevator dings and the door opens, we walk down the hall towards room 512.

We get the door and I just stand there, hoping that I finally tuned those telepathic skills. Turns out I didn't or I if I did they don't work when I'm upset.

"Can you do it?" I ask Logan. He reaches out and turns the handle of the door. What we saw when he opened the door scared me half to death…

So let me know…


	15. Chapter 15

AN Hey everyone, since people wanted me to update soon because of the last ending I did…hope this ending isn't as bad, and I know that its is short but I am tired- well that's my excuse any how. Happy reading - Tott

Chapter 15- those 5 small words

The only people in the room were doctors with a crash cart (AN don't know if it is really called that). There were nurses with needles putting all sorts of medication into him. I couldn't take seeing more of this, I just turn and run. I know normally us Gilmore girls do not run but well that scene was too traumatic for me to watch any longer. I'm in such a start I didn't hear Logan calling me.

"Rory babe hang on, Rory slow down. Rory I want to help you," Logan calls out to me. He catches up to me as I am about to fall to the floor in share shock. When he turns me around in his arms, he sees that I'm crying. He picks me up and takes me to the waiting room and lets me cry into his shoulder.

Logan POV

"Hon are you ok?" a slightly older woman came over and asked the girl in my arms.

"Mommy?" Rory asks in a small timid voice.

"Yeah hon it's me, what's happened?" She asks her distressed daughter. But Rory couldn't answer she just began to cry more so I answer for her.

"We went to Mr Gilmores room and saw the doctors there with the crash cart and nurses with needles. Rory freaked and ran. I found her like this and brought her here. I am Logan Huntzberger, her boyfriend from Edinburgh."

"Hi Logan," Lorelai says in a tired voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask her; maybe doing something for them would make things easier on her and her family.

"At the moment I think what you're doing for my daughter is the best thing you can be doing," she says in a genuine voice, while looking at her crying daughter in my arms.

20 minutes later a doctor came out, with a sad look on his face.

"Are you Richard Gilmores family?" He questions. We all look up; Rory takes a strong grip on my hand.

"Yes that is us, what is happening is he ok?" Emily asks in anxious voice, she has so much emotion in her eyes in her face. All her features showing fear of the worst possible outcome.

That was when the doctor said those words, those 5 small words but very meaningful words. Those words that no one ever wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, Richard has gone." Rory's grip suddenly relaxed, I look at her, her face is white- there is no colour what so ever. Her normally bright blue playful eyes have become almost gray. It was although someone hit a switch on everyone with the Gilmore name; everyone looked the same- white and scared.

I hear some whimpering from beside me and pull Rory closer into me, she is shaking from the pain and emotion. I feel so hopeless there is nothing I can do to help her; I can't bring her grandfather back to her. All I can do is sit here and hold her. I just let her cry into my shoulder, while I slowly rock her to sleep after some time her breathing evens out and I notice she has fallen asleep. I gently lay her down on the couch we were sitting on and get up and check on Emily and Lorelai.

I find Emily looking out of the window of the waiting room.

"Mrs Gilmore I am so sorry is there anything I can do?" I ask sincerely, she turns to me and I can clearly see the pain she is feeling- it is written all over her face.

"No there isn't anything you can do. But you can tell me about your family, what is your name?" She asks me, this action is slightly strange but because of the circumstances I just tell her all about me.

"My name is Logan Huntzberger, I am originally from here but I went to boarding school in Edinburgh and now I am at Edinburgh University." I say to her, as I say my sir name she picks up slightly. She must like that her granddaughter is dating someone from society.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Logan, a shame about the timing of this meeting but all the same it is very nice to meet you. How are your parents?" She asks me, obviously this is a good topic to be on she has got a small sparkle in her eyes again.

"Ah Mitchum and Shira are fine, Dad is away on business in Hong Kong I believe and Mom is busy with my sister Honor's wedding." I say slightly perking up at the thought of Honor's wedding.

Emily was about to make another comment when my cell phone rang, I apologise to Emily and leave the room.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Son where are you? You are supposed to be in Edinburgh I just sent a car for you but you aren't there, where the hell are you? You are supposed to be at a meeting!" Mitchum abruptly yells through the phone.

"Dad I am in Connecticut-" I say before being suddenly cut off.

"What the hell are you doing there? I thought you were done with all your juvenile travelling?" Mitchum yells angrily at me.

"DAD I am but my girlfriend's grandfather just died!" I yell back at him.

"I do not care about who ever just kicked the bucket Logan get on a plane right now and get back here,"

"No, I am needed here. Rory is more important to me than a stupid meeting that can be rescheduled for a later date," I say and hang up on my father, because I am to irate to continue this convocation here and with him.

I go back and sit with Rory, she was having a good dream –hopefully about me- she is smiling, a big smile. I think about all the good times I have had with her since we got 'us' sorted out. There have been some good times. For instance the many times we have had heated discussions about absolutely nothing relevant to anything or anyone. Or all our midnight strolls around campus, just us no one else would be around. But the best time was last night when we said those 3 words to each other. That had to have been the best moment of my life; but now this, seeing Rory cry and being so upset has got to be the worst ever and I have had quite a few during my short life.

12 hours later we were back at the Gilmore Mansion, all the family and close friends were here. Then the last people I had ever thought I would see here came through the doors…

So how do you like it? I know it was a sad chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Well here is the latest chapter in this wacky story. Please Read and Review. If I don't get any reviews I'll stop writing this story.

Chapter 16- A mansion, Stars Hollow and who?

Logans POV

_12 hours later we were back at the Gilmore Mansion, all the family and close friends were here. Then the last people I had ever thought I would see here came through the doors…_

I thought my heart had stopped when I saw who walked through those doors. Why would they be here? They are not kind or sensitive people. I decide to go and find out.

"Mom Dad what are you doing here?" I ask them completely curious.

"Logan Son what are you doing here?" Mitchum asks his son in a shocked voice.

"I told you last night dad, my girlfriends grandfather died." I say in a stressed tone.

"Your girlfriend?" Shira asks me in a stunned tone.

"Yes mother I do, her name is Rory Gilmore." I say as Rory walks up to me and I pull her close to me. "Mom Dad this is Rory Gilmore, Rory these are my parents Mitchum and Shira." She politely says hello then almost whispers an "Excuse me." I also say an excuse me and leave to follow Rory. She heads into the back of the house, into a dark room. I catch up to her just as she was about to sit down on the floor.

"Babe come here," I say as I help her up and pull her into a hug. It just keeps breaking my heart every time I see tears fall down her beautiful face.

"Why did it have to be him? I hadn't known him long. I mean it has only been a few years." she says as she breaks down even more.

"Hey how about we get out of here? Just for a night. Get some space from here? We could go back to your old house for a night or something. Come back tomorrow sometime?" I almost plead with her.

"Logan I ah," she says.

"Hey it was just a suggestion we don't have to, I just thought it may make you feel a bit better…you know get away from the scene. You may even smile a bit or something," I say, knowing that it is a lost cause since she didn't jump at the chance of it right away.

"Yeah that sounds good, I miss not being able to smile. Can you go tell my mom? I'll meet you outside." Rory tells me and kisses my cheek and heads out side.

I look around till I find Lorelai, this takes some time as she is just like Rory and doesn't stay in place for long if she is upset.

"Lorelai hi," I say once I find her.

"Oh Logan, are you looking for Rory? I think she went into my dads old office." She says as a fresh batch of tears flow done her face. And I do the first thing that comes to mind, I hug her.

"Hey it will be ok. Rory needs to get out of here so I am taking her back to her old house. Do you want to come too?" I ask, not knowing that I am being watched from afar.

"No hon, I should stay for my mom, she needs me. But take Rory home, get her a lot of ice cream, pizza, lollies got to have a lot of them. Some of Luke's food and movies, and just let her wallow." She says to me with a sad look on her face.

"Ok will do, any thing you need Lorelai?" I ask.

"Another hug could come in handy," she says with another sad smile on her face. I give her another hug and say my goodbyes to the immediate group and leave the room. I am almost at the door when I get stopped by the last person I wanted to see.

"Logan Dear, are you dating Lorelai Gilmore?" My mother asks me, this slightly confuses me that she knows Rory's real name, but I go with it any how.

"Ah yeah mom I am dating her, why?" I ask completely confused.

"Oh no reason," she says with a hint of Evil in her voice.

"Oh ok, well I have to go, I'll see you some other time." I say still confused, I turn and leave the house in search of Rory.

I find Rory out side looking at the fountain in the middle of the drive way. I go up and put my arms around her. She leans back into and sighs heavily.

"Do you want me to call a car, or a cab or something?" I ask the girl in my arms.

"Ah um a cab will be good," she says to me, it was as though she was away in her own little world. I pull out my phone and call a cab. 10 minutes later we were on our way to Stars Hallow.

The entire way to the little town Rory was snuggled up into me, I had my arms around her, holding her tight making sure she knew that I would always protect her. We eventually made it to Rory's childhood house. I paid the driver and followed  
Rory up into the house.

"Do you want a tour of the house?" she asks me in a slightly more cheerful voice.

"Yeah I would love a tour, so this is where you grew up?" I ask her, it still amazed that a girl of Rory's calibre lived in such a small modest house.

"Yup this is it. This is the living room, up stairs is moms room and the bathroom. Um this is the kitchen and over here is my room," I say as I show Logan around the house.

"Can I?" I ask, as I look at her room.

"Sure go ahead," she says and walks into her room.

I look around; it was so warm and friendly in her room. The walls were covered in Yale flags and posters. There are soft toys all over the place. It makes me smile at how the room feels.

"What?" Rory asks me.

"Its just so homey, it feels so warm. Its nice. I am jealous of it, I wish I could have had an up bringing even slightly like this. I would have given anything to have something even remotely close to this." I say with a sad smile.

She walks up to me and I kisses me sweetly. She pulls away and looks up at me, "Are you hungry?" she asks me with her trademark bambi eyes.

"Yeah I am, your mom said something about Luke's? Or ice cream and other junk food," I say as I lead Rory out side. As we head out the door she tells me about the town and shows me some of the sites.

By the time we got to Luke's Rory was laughing and smiling, something I have missed a lot lately. We went into the dinner and ordered our burgers and waited for them. While we were waiting at one of the many tables in the dinner when the bell rang signalling the door opening, Rory looks up and she pales at the site before her.

"Jess…"

Ah oh nothing good can come from jess being here. Let me know what you think.

Tott


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update but here it is. Hope you like. Tott xx

Disclaimer: haven't put this for a while but nothing has changed. I do not or ever will (unless by some miracle I get it for my birthday) own Gilmore girls, but if I did I would bring it back. And convince Matt he loved me. One can only dream…

Chapter 17- why oh why

"Jess…" I say as I stare at the person who just entered the diner. Logan looks at me and then turns around and stares at Jess. Jess looks him up and down while Logan does the same.

"Rory are you ok?" Logan asks me when he turns back around; and all I can do is stare at Jess. Logan reaches across the table and holds my hand in a comforting manner, this doesn't go unnoticed by Jess. If looks could kill Logan would have been dead instantly from Jess's death glare.

"Rory what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in Scotland or something?" Jess asks me while he continually sent his daggers at Logan.

"Family business," is all I can say, my society mask slipping on. I look at Logan sending him a help message and he turns to Jess and tells him to leave, and to leave quickly. I had never seen Jess move so fast, but then I again you don't mess with a Gilmore who is pissed so I guess Logan used that to his advantage.

I look around the diner and see that everyone that is in there is looking at us and I suddenly feel gun shy. I had to get out of there, if I stay in there any longer Miss Patty will be over and all hell could break lose.

"Logan, do you think we could maybe go to Doose's and then just head back to my house? I mean I'm not really in a mood to handle Jess coming down every 10 minutes to aggravate me or the rest of the town coming up to ask me why I am back and stuff," I ask Logan, he just smiles and replies with, "Of coarse babe." We both stand up and he puts more than enough money on the table to cover the bill and leave a tidy tip. Logan grabs my hand as we head out the diners door.

Once we get out of the diner, I feel like I can finally breathe without being watched. The worst thing about being the princess of Stars Hollow is being the princess and then leaving suddenly because when you return you are front page news, luckily because I have Logan with me they aren't coming up to me as freely as normal.

We head off to the market, once in there I have the Gilmore Girl urge come on and I start to grab anything that has sugar in it. All the food I grab starts to remind me of a traditional 'Gilmore Wallow' session so I make extra sure I get lots of red vines, and ice cream.

Logan grabs a couple of baskets and follows me around the market, we manage to fill those two baskets and both my arms fill of food and drinks. When Logan had convinved me that I had more than enough food, which for a Gilmore Girl was almost impossible, we start to head up to the counter when I hear and all too familiar voice come from behind me.

"Rory?"

I automatically tense up, 'damit' I think. Ah I totally forgot that Dean still works here, how I would possibly forget that, that idiot of a man still worked in the market of Stars Hollow instead of going to college or having a semi decent job instead of the 3 he would no doubt be still working I don't know?

I put my arm around Logan's and try to walk away but he keeps calling me and then he grabs my shoulder forcing me to turn around and face him.

"Rory!" Dean asks rather loudly.

"What?!" I reply in an equally loud voice creating a large scene in the market. Logan puts his arm around my waist, letting me know he is there for me.

"Why won't you talk to me? I'm your boyfriend after all and what the hell are you wearing? And who the hell is that?" Dean asks as he looks me up and down and he glances over at Logan. I can feel Logan getting particularly angry as his grip around my waist tightens slightly.

:What do you mean, what am I wearing?" I say as I glance down at my clothes, sure these aren't the clothes I used to wear here but I don't actually own any of my other clothes anymore. But these clothes aren't that different.

"They're fancy, you never wore clothes like that before." Dean said in a disgusted tone.

"So what does it matter what I wear? I am not the girl who used to live here ok?" I say as I pay for the food and grab Logan's hand as we storm out of the store and back towards my house.

Dean walks out and begins to follow us, "So because you leave and hook up with this Playboy you think you're better than everyone?" Dean yells at us.

Logan tenses up as do I, but I manage to keep Logan calm as I turn around and begin walking back towards Dean, "Hey Dean, you know nothing about Logan or me for that fact. Ok and no I don't think I am better than everyone but I know I am better than YOU!!" I yell back at him.

Dean had continued to walk up to me as I yelled at him, but what I didn't know was that Logan had been walking up behind me. He walks right up to Dean and then punches him square in the nose and then in the gut a few times before walking back to me. He puts his arm around my waist and takes some of the food from me. We walk back in silence; we were to lost in our thoughts to notice any thing. If we weren't so wrapped up in our thoughts we would have noticed the camera flashes when Logan punched Dean and the other flashes when we walked away, and we probably would have noticed the car following us.

So what did you think?

Let me know

Tott xx


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all, this would be chapter 18 and I hope you like it. Let me know please.

Chapter 18- the news

All that night Logan and I sat on the couch and consumed the entire amount of junk food we bought earlier. We didn't talk much we just sat with each other and watched movies. I guess in a way we were having a good old wallow session with out all the tears that usually came with a wallow session.

We ended up sleeping on the couch, in a very comfy but it had an awfully disastrous effect on our backs and necks the next morning.

We got up, well really we woke up and I skilfully convinced Logan to get me some coffee. Well really it was just me using my womanly wiles and my Bambi eyes that no body can so no to. But in the end I got him to get me coffee and that was all that mattered to a Gilmore.

He walks back from the kitchen with the coffee and as he was about to give it to he pulls it away and instead put the coffee on the table and pulled me up and flush against him.

"Good morning baby," Logan says to me.

"Morning Babe," I reply as Logan leans in for a kiss. I was only going to let him have a quick kiss but once his lips touched mine well, that all changed. The kiss turned hot and passionate, Logan picked me up and carried me to my bed room. The coffee was cold by the time they returned but they weren't, they were far from cold.

"I love you," Logan said to his lovely girl friend as they walked into the lounge.

"Love you too," I replied.

"Do you want me to go and get the paper?" Logan asks me. Usually we just grab it on the way home or some times on the way to Luke's.

"Ah yeah sounds good, but babe you may wana change out of your towel. The town has eyes and mouths and the biggest of each is our next door neighbour," I say in a sweet and humours but serious tone. He looks at himself and has a quick think about it. The stories I had told him about my town were replaying in his head I could tell. He suddenly turned around and went to get changed. Two minutes later he returns in a pair of jeans and a wool knit sweater. He sauntered outside and grabbed the paper, but what he saw as the top head line scared him and he was sure it would scare his girlfriend too. He was about to find out if he was right or not.

"Hey babe, did you notice anyone around last night?" He asks me as he comes back inside. His tone was strange, not weak or scared, but not strong or angry either. It was like he was worried about something.

"Ah no I don't remember anyone around last night babe, why what is it?" I ask him. The look that is in his eyes is starting to worry me, along with his tone. I begin thinking all the thinking of all the bad things that could be on the front page, but I never though tit could be that.

_The Hayden heiress in Stars Hollow?_

"How? What? I mean no body knew we were in the country let alone here. Oh crap everyone will know I am rich now. What is, Logan babe have you seen this picture?" I ask my boyfriend as I look at a picture of Logan standing over Dean while his hand is in a fist.

"Picture?" Logan asks me. I show him the picture and the only thing he could say was, "Shit."

"I can not believe someone was following us around and taking pictures. I didn't know that Stars Hollow had paparazzi. Man I can't even leave the house now without people coming up to ask me about the headline. I thought Scotland was bad but this will be so much worse." I say as I collapse into the couch and hug a pillow to my stomach.

"Babe I'm sure it can't be that bad, I mean they won't come up to your door or anything. This will all blow over hon and everything will go back to normal in a few days," Logan tells me. All I want to do is laugh and tell him he is crazy because this is Stars Hollow and nothing has ever blown over that fast.

"Logan this is Stars Hollow nothing has ever blown over this fast. I mean I got into Chilton and the entire town was in a frenzy for weeks. First they all thought that I was leaving them so they got all angry and sad then when they found out that I am staying they were all happy and bringing me fruit cakes and coffee, coffee cakes and chocolate and anything else a girl could love then there were parties lots and lots of parties. Babe this is a crazy town, don't get me wrong I love it here and I love everyone in it. But some times they are just plain crazy." I say as I look at him, I can see the fear running through his eyes, along with some laughter as he remembers some of the crazy towns' antics that I had told him about on the flight over here.

"How are we going to handle this?" Logan asks me as he comes over to me and hugs me from behind. I relax a little and let him comfort me. When I was first told I was an Heiress to the Hayden fortune; I never thought that it would come back to haunt me, especially not in Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow always seemed so far away from the real world.

"I honestly do not know I mean Taylor will make a big thing out of it and then I guess the town will make a big thing about it. Do you think we can make a run for it and just go back to the UK? I mean over there I am just Lorelai Hayden but here I am Rory Gilmore I am a different person I am just a small town girl. What if more paparazzi turn up?" I ask Logan. I really wish I was still in UK I mean then they wouldn't know about me.

"Would there be a way to get the town to think that you aren't who the papers think you are. I mean would the town honestly believe that you are the multi billionaire Hayden Heiress? What if you could make them think that you are just the small town girl. If the paparazzi did show up again you could maybe get the town to tell them that you aren't the Hayden heiress. I don't know I mean it is a wild shot but the town loves you they maybe able to help save one of their own," Logan said to me, when he first started I didn't know what to think I mean would the town really think that I would be the Hayden heiress? I guess if I can get Miss Patty on side she could spread the world around town. I just hope that they would try and help me.

"I'll call Miss Patty." I say as I jump up and grab the phone.

Let me know what you thought.

Tott xx


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter, read and enjoy.

Chapter 19- Tight jeans and Miss Patty

"Miss Patty? Its Rory" I ask into the phone.

"Oh hello Rory, or should it Miss Hayden?" Miss Patty asks in a light hearted tone.

"Yeah about that, I ah I need some help with that matter. I don't want people in America to know that I am effectively two people. I am not supposed to be a Hayden over here, can you some how get the tone to think I am still just Rory Gilmore and not Lorelai Hayden? It would mean so much to me and my Mom, not that she has any idea about that yet she is still in Hartford, oh no what if the papers in Hartford publish that as well?" I say in a frantic tone, I really can not afford for the people here to know who I really am or the life I am living abroad.

"Don't worry honey, I have the Hartford and New York Papers delivered to me everyday and honey you have nothing to worry about. It was just the Stars Hollow paper that wrote that story. I have everything handled no one will believe that story honey your secret is safe with me," she says in her usual modest tone. Nothing is ever too hard to achieve for Miss Patty.

"Thank you so much Miss Patty." I say in a very relieved tone, I smile knowing that Miss Patty will make everyone in the entire town change their thinking and will not think of her any differently.

"Sweetie it is my pleasure, well I must be off I have work to do, goodbye honey- oh and can you bring that young man by later on?" she says in a seductive tone.

I laugh at her, even though she says these things I know that she would never actually do any real damage. Well except for the pinch marks that Logan will soon have on his rear end.

"Sure Miss Patty, I'll even make him wear his tight jeans," I say in a teasing tone knowing that she will absolutely love that. Miss Patty is always looking for her next husband.

"Oh how you tease me," she lightly scolds me, causing me to laugh at her tone, because she knows that I know her too well.

"Bye Miss Patty," I say into the phone, I figure that if I end the phone call now I won't have to get Logan to buy Miss Patty a ring before I take him to her.

As I hang up the phone I look at Logan who has a confused and slightly scared look on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have told him of all the stories about Miss Patty and her men.

"You ok there babe?" I ask him, in an amused tone. He just continues to look at me scared.

"Aw babe it won't be that bad, so what if you become her husband there is always divorce. I mean you could survive one or two years of her then she would probably tire of you any how so you would be set free. Then you could come back to me you know if you wanted to." I say with a completely serious voice. I watch as Logan starts to think about what I had just said. Then out of the blue he just stands up and heads off towards my room where our bags were. I thought he was just going to get something then come back, but he didn't. he was gone for e a good 5 minutes before I started to truly wonder what he was doing. I get up and walk to my room, curious as to what the man I love is doing? Though if he was up to something 'manly' then I don't know if I truly want to witness it.

As I get to my room door I mentally prepare myself for what was inside.

But nothing could prepare me for what I am about to witness. I open the door and there standing in his tightest jeans was Logan, he had jus put on his black shirt. He turns around and smiles then asks, "So do think Miss Patty will approve?" he smirks as I nod in approval.

"Well if she for some outrageous reason doesn't like you or just plan doesn't approve, I will." I say not sure if it really made any sense, but I was too busy checking out my man. He looks amazingly gorgeous, he has dark stone wash jeans on that have faded sections on the thighs on both front and back and this black shirt that is figure hugging but it isn't that tight that it pulls at all. He has the top few buttons undone and has black shoes on. All I wanted to do was have him then and now, and I am sure he knows that too. He has a smirk on his face and his eyes are filled with lust and desire.

"Like what you see?" I just nod. He walks over to me and kisses me deeply. Just as we begin to make it more mature rated his cell phone rings. Logan groans loudly and I chuckle.

"Hello…with my girlfriend…why…Dad!...fine, but we have things to do first…you just want me?...why?...No I have things to take care of here with my girlfriend. I will be in Hartford this afternoon; I have to back to the Gilmores. Yes I will be there." Logan says aggressively into the phone before closing it forcefully. He then turns back to me, "Now where were we?" He says before leaning down to kiss me. I kiss him back; again it becomes heated between us. When oxygen becomes needed we pull apart and look into each others eyes. "I love you so much Logan," I say, he smiles at me and replies with those same words, "I love you, I just wish I could show you how much."

As he says this I get an idea, "Well we do have to go see Miss Patty, I guess you could act like you want to marry her or something?" I say with an evil glint in my eye.

"You are evil, she might eat me alive or something and I know you don't want that now do you?" he asks me, and I just smile.

"What you do want that? You want me to become her next husband?" Logan asks me in a light hearted but slightly shocked tone.

"She doesn't bite, too hard," I say while laughing. Logan grabs me and throws me on to the bed, he jumps up and hovers above me. As I thought he was about to lean down and kiss me he does the opposite and gets off.

"Mean!" I yell to him as he leaves the room.

"Yup that's me." Logan yells back. I jump up and quickly put on some of my old Stars Hollow clothes and go to catch up with him.

"Hey what was with that phone call from your dad?" I ask as I catch up with Logan.

"Ah yeah I have to go see him this afternoon, him and my mom want to talk about my relationship with you. Why I have no idea I mean it doesn't concern them at all, and they keep calling you Lorelai. Why I don't know they bother to use your real name especially here. I mean everyone will start getting confused with your mom," Logan says to me as I lean into him as we walk to Miss Patty's.

"Yeah I guess they could," I reply while looking around the town, nothing seems to have change everyone is still the same as they were before the news broke today. Miss Patty is one talented woman that's for sure.

So what did you think??


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so here is the next chapter, a big thanks to all my reviewers love you all.

Chapter 20- Dating both the Gilmore Girls?

"Miss Patty?" I call once we enter the Dance studio.

"Oh Rory dear there you are and with that fine specimen of a man too. And does he know how to work those tight jeans or what." Miss Patty says as she blatantly checks out Logan. Logan just smiles and does a slow turn to allow Miss Patty optimum view of his arse. Miss Patty reaches her hand out and grabs his arse taking Logan by surprise he jumped a little in shock. I begin to giggle at the look on his face.

"Miss Patty would you like to dance?" Logan asks as he extends his hand out to her.

"Why of coarse you delightful young man," Miss Patty practically drools over Logan. They begin to waltz to the music I found to play. They waltzed for a good hour and a half; it was thoroughly entertaining watching Logan's face as Miss Patty pinched his arse or when she pulled him in extra close. Logan sent me "help me looks" throughout the dancing, but because of what Miss Patty had done for me I had to let her keep having her fun making Logan consider becoming her 5th husband.

"Well thank you Logan for you wonderful dancing, it was a true pleasure to have you spend your time with me, even though I couldn't convince you to become my next husband." Miss Patty smiles as we begin to leave suddenly Logan jumps 3 feet in the air.

"You would have thought after all the dancing and foreplay you two were having you would be used to her wondering hands Logan," I laugh at the shocked look on Logan's face as he grabs his arse in pain. Miss Patty just smiles to her self and keeps repeating to herself, "what a delightful young man."

"Ace please for the love all things truly holey do not make me go back there, if you do I may become her next husband and I do not think I could possibly last that, I actually do not think I would be able to make the wedding night which is saying something," Logan said to me completely serious. I laugh as I think of the several kinky things that Miss Patty would probably get up to on her wedding night, then several disturbing things went through my head at the comment Logan made about fact he may not make it through the wedding night with her, images started to go through my head of Logan's promiscuous side he had before we got together.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about Miss Patty she has had her ah fun, your safe now," I say as I lean into his embrace he had around me.

"Good because you're the only girl I want to have a wedding night with," Logan tells me. I stop to think about what he just said, _wedding night?_

"Did you say wedding night?" I ask, and he pales slightly.

"Ah yeah I did, is that a problem?" Logan asks me and I begin to think about that last question he asked me is it a problem? I mean I love him but I never thought about marriage is it a bad thing that I have never thought about marriage? But I could see my self with Logan for the rest of my life. I mean no other guy has ever made me feel like this.

"No its no problem I guess I never thought you would want to marry me," I say honestly.

"Rory why would I? You're intelligent, gorgeous, quirky and witty you have this amazing bond with your mother that I never seen before in my life, you are the perfect girl Rory. I want to marry you one day, later down the line after college or something. But I know this for sure, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," Logan says before kissing me gently on the lips in the middle of the town square where every one could see and I didn't care who saw me. Which for me was a first but with Logan I knew I would be having a lot of firsts.

"I love you so much and I want you to be my husband one day," I say in a strong but gentle voice letting him know I meant every word I just spoke.

Logan looks at his watch and notices the time, "Hey Ace we better head off back to Hartford, I have to see my mom and dad soon," Logan says his voice thick with disappointment.

"Ok lets go home and call a cab," I say as I give him a quick kiss on the lips and we head back to my house to grab our things and call a cab.

2 hours later I was back at the Gilmore Mansion, I went to find my mom she wasn't in the living room or kitchen nor was she in any room down stairs actually neither was grandma. I went up stairs and found mom and grandma asleep on grandma's bed after watching movies. I went and turned off the television and headed back down stairs and into grandpa's study. It was strange to be in there knowing grandpa wont be returning to it again…

Over at the Huntzbergers things were just getting started and they were very strange.

"So, Logan dear how is your darling little girlfriend doing?" Mom asks me in a strange tone there wasn't away to describe it, it was happy, it was slightly condescending tone. It was just odd.

"She's ok, not great but not bad." I reply not sure what they want to know.

"Ok so are you having fun with two women from the same family Logan?" dad asks me.

"Wha?" I ask in pure shock what the hell were they on about two women?

"Yes Logan your two women, if you are going to have two then you don't have them from the same family," Mitchum says in a all two knowing tone.

"I am not dating two women I am only dating Rory!" I yell at them, then something clicks in my mind, _Oh crap they think I am dating Lorelai and Rory!_

after the shock wore off I begin to laugh uncontrollably. My parents look at me oddly.

"Logan why are you laughing this is a serious matter, you dating Lorelai Gilmore and Rory Gilmore is unacceptable!" Mitchum yells at me.

"Dad I am only dating Rory, or as it is written on her birth certificate Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, hence the name Lorelai being thrown around about Rory." I say as I continue to laugh as I get up and leave the Huntzberger Mansion.

I get in my car still laughing on my way to the Gilmore Mansion to find my one and only girlfriend. I walk into the house and hear cries coming from the direction from Richards study. What I see breaks my heart; my ace is sitting in one of Richards chairs crying. I go over to her and pick her up and take her over to the couch with me and hold her.

So how was it?

Let me know please.


	21. Chapter 21

OK so I know it has been well a very long time since I have updated but here it is. I hope it is ok, I have been really down lately and don't know if it is any good or not.

Chapter 21- You're a what? And for whom?

Logan POV

After 20 minutes Rory had calmed down and was now just sitting in my arms with silent tears falling down her face. This broke my heart just thinking about her crying, every so often I would wipe them away for her. The door opened and Lorelai and Emily walked in, they were so busy talking about the details for the funeral that they didn't notice us sitting on the couch. The two women stopped in mid sentence as they saw us on the couch and judging by the look on both of their faces that it broke both their hearts too.

"Rory Logan what are you two doing in here?" Emily asks us. I look down at Rory and notice that she had fallen asleep in my arms her face tear stained.

"Well once I got back from my parents I came here to find Ace, I came in here and found her crying. I guess she came in here like she used to and then it just became to be to much for her and she broke down. It has been a stressful time for her since she came back." I say and the two women look concerned at the thought of Rory being stressed especially at a time like this.

"Logan what has been making it so hard for her, well except for Richards passing?" Emily asks, I look at Lorelai to see if I should tell her about the Heiress thing, since I doubt that Emily and Richard knew about it. But luckily the girl in my arms woke up, serving as good distraction from the previous question, for a little while at least.

"Hey mom grandma," Rory says in small voice as she says this I notice she hasn't even made eye contact with the two elder Gilmore women. Lorelai looks at he daughter with concerned eyes.

"Babe are you ok? Do you want to go back to the Hollow for a while?" Lorelai asks her voice is laced with emotion.

"No it's ok, I haven't been here that much I'll stay." Rory tells her mother her voice breaking slightly and I begin to rub soft circles on her back. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes and I notice the spark that I had seen only a few hours in her eyes was now gone. Her eyes were just big blue pools of emotion, of sadness. Looking into them it made my heart break, it was like looking at a little puppy that was just about to be put down. I lean in and kiss her hair, she shivers I look at her wondering why she shivered when I kissed her. She just smiles as she looks up at me, her face smiles but her eyes tell a different story. I send her a quizzical look as if to say 'what's up?' she leans up to my ear, her hot breath tickles my neck, "Grandpa used to kiss me right there like that, and right at that moment I thought it was him. That's all nothing major to worry about," She tells me. Once she talked about her grandfather it scared me a bit especially her voice; it seemed to be so cold so unlike the girl I love. It was as though once she walked back into her grandparents house she became a different person. I look back into her eyes again trying to gage a type of emotion she is feeling I search and search but I find nothing there except the heartbreaking emotion.

"Rory are you sure you are ok?" I ask her, forgetting about the presence of her mother and grandmother the look in her eyes not changing at all and that scares me even more than before.

"No but I will be once I get back to Scotland. I thought it was hard being an heiress but being an heiress and losing grandpa is too much for me," she tells me her voice thick with sadness.

"What are you talking about being an heiress? Rory what are you talking about?" Emily asks in a anxious voice. She isn't happy about learning this information particularly since she has now realised that she is the last to find out, which intensifies the anger.

"Rory what was that about you becoming an heiress? Will someone answer me please?!" Emily asks everyone and no one at the same time.

"Mom now isn't the best-" Lorelai tries to talk to her mother but she is rudly interrupted by Rory.

"Mom its ok she should know. Grandma when I arrived over in Scotland Francine and Strobe Hayden were there waiting for me along with Great Grandmother Lorelai and to cut a very long and completcated story short they asked me to be their heiress to their entire fourtune and I accepted so I am the Hayden heiress. While I am over in Scotland I am known as Lorelai Hayden." Rory tells Emily in a very long breath. As Rory explains the heiress story to Emily you can tell that she is becoming very upset and angry about being left out of the loop. But I have a feeling there is a lot of anger being pointed towards the Hayden's as they had not informed the Gilmores about this important life changing moment.

"You're their heiress? Rory how could you not tell me about this? How is it possible that I had no idea about this life changing moment? Rory I am your grandmother I should know about these things. And I should especially know about this since everyone else seems to know about it!" Emily says but by the end of her little speech she is yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Grandma, calm down we didn't tell you because then we would have had to tell everyone else in the family, and then by extension we would have Logan's family and then soon the entire world would know about my new occupation, and that is not something I am really wanting to know about for a very long time." Rory tries to calm her grandmother down and explain herself in one breath. She is trying to make her voice cherry and happy to make her mother and grandmother think she is really ok. but I noticed that she was trying so hard to try and bluff them, Ace had her voice almost down pact but her eyes gave it away for me. I look at her giving her a slight smile encouraging her to continue with her explanation. She smiles back but it is still hollow.

"Rory I don't understand why you still couldn't have told us about it, we wouldn't have been upset about it. but it probably would have been easier to tell you about our news. I am not supposed to tell you about the news until the will reading but it was something that your grandfather and I decided about 2 and a half years ago, Rory we want you to be the Gilmore heiress," Emily says to a now very quiet and shocked room. I look at Rory and she is staring into space emotionless; I glance up to look at Lorelai and see the exact same expression.

"Well Rory what do you say?" Emily asks Rory

"I ah-" Rory begins…

So what did you think.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: so I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update I haven't had a Laptop in a while so I haven't been able to update.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything, not Gilmore girls nor gossip girl I own nothing : (

Chapter 22- Who am I; Rory, Lorelai or Blair?

"_Rory I don't understand why you still couldn't have told us about it, we wouldn't have been upset about it. But it probably would have been easier to tell you about our news. I am not supposed to tell you about the news until the will reading but it was something that your grandfather and I decided about 2 and a half years ago, Rory we want you to be the Gilmore heiress," Emily says to a now very quiet and shocked room. I look at Rory and she is staring into space emotionless; I glance up to look at Lorelai and see the exact same expression._

"_Well Rory what do you say?" Emily asks Rory_

"_I ah-" Rory begins…_

Rory's POV

'Wow, my life just wont stop being complicated for five seconds will it? I know officially know what it is like to be Pairs and Nicky Hilton, I wonder how they cope with all this money and attention, sure they have always had it and stuff but still I mean I don't want it, any of it. I hate being this heiress its insane I hate being followed around and I hate how I have to be two different people I mean I feel like I am lying to everyone by having them call me Lorelai. I just want to go back to being one person,' I think to my self as grandma goes on about something I look up and catch Logan's eye, he's smirking at me obviously he knows that I am not paying any attention what's so ever to what my grandmother is talking about.

"Grandma," I interrupt her. She looks at me with a 'Rory you must learn your manners.' "Lorelai I thought you would have taught this girls some manners by now. Yes dear what is it?"

"Well I was thinking that if I am becoming your Heiress then I will be known as Rory Gilmore correct?" I ask her, she screws up her face at my obvious statement.

"Yes of coarse you will be known as that who else will you be known as?"

"OOO that Blair girl off gossip girl?" Mom says and I begin to laugh as I remember mom ringing me one day, well actually it would was more like 4am but mom could never remember the time difference when she was excited and telling me about the new show she found, 'Gossip girl' she loved it, but especially Blair.

"Lorelai really would it kill you to be serious for once in your life?" Grandma asks mom, mom was about to respond in a sarcastic manner when I jumped in with my response. Mom playfully glared at me as I took her cue to talk.

"Grandma it's just if I am known as Rory here and Lorelai over in Scotland then who am I going to be? Because when I come home I will be followed, like I was this time and almost everyone found out that I am the Hayden Heiress, so unless I come out and tell every one that I am indeed both Lorelai Hayden and Rory Gilmore I am kind of screwed. And I really don't want to be constantly followed around with paparazzi its bad enough in Scotland but the states are my home my sanctuary, and what about Logan? He has been messed up a lot by this. His family have thought he is becoming a serial dater again because of my two names." I try to reason with her to take this away from me, I figure if I apply enough reason to my plea then she may not be so forceful in her decision.

"Rory you are going to have to work that out for yourself, you will become the Gilmore Heiress in a few weeks after the funeral and everything is in order," Grandma says to me as she turns to walk away. I guess no matter what I say she wont reason with me, I figured that since she loves Logan she wouldn't be so harsh on her decision. I turn and look up at mom, she smiles sadly.

"Kid I am so sorry about this, I thought grandma wouldn't be so insistent on her decision. I guess it's because grandpa wanted it that she wants it to happen." Mom says back to me, as she speaks tears slowly fall down her face. I move closer to her and pull her into a hug. It feels as though this is the first time mom and I have had any really mother daughter time since I left for university months ago. I missed my mom so much but I guess because I knew I couldn't just leave I had to deal with it. I guess having Logan around was just as good as my mom, he made me laugh and made me feel loved which at the time is all I needed.

"Mom how about we go and get some coffee?" I say she looks at me with a big smile on her face, "yeah I would love that, Logan you want to come to?" Mom asks Logan. I turn and smile at him as if to encourage him and let him know it is ok with me.

"Sure I think it would do me good to be away from society for a while," Logan says, this revelation intrigues me.

"What do you mean by that babe?" I say as I get my coat as well head towards the door, Mom calls out to grandma letting her know we have left. We head out to Logan's car as Logan begins to explain himself.

"Well my parents now that I am dating Lorelai Hayden, but since they had never meet you or seen you they had no idea who you were. So when they saw us and I was calling you Rory and calling your mom Lorelai they started thinking I was dating both Gilmore girls." At this mom and I broke out into hysterics.

"Oh my gawd they really though that? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard, I mean that's insane!" I try to say as my laughter increases the more I think about the situation.

"So they thought that you were cheating on my daughter with me? That would be something that would happen on Gossip Girl," mom says getting excited about gossip girl again.

"Mom what is with your fascination with gossip girl?" I ask her as I try to have a straight face as I look at her but as I hear Logan begin to crack up laughing again, I begin to laugh again myself.

"Well after you left I got board and well I started watching it and got captivated by it, it is a really good show I am sure you would love it." Mom tells me after she finally stops laughing with us. After about 15 minutes we manage to get to a coffee house in Hartford, as we get out of Logan's car I am suddenly surrounded by about 50 paparazzi. Mom managed to get away from the masses but Logan and I are caught in the cross fire. I look to mum, she looks worried. As the paparazzi came closer to us I yell to mom to go, by the look on her face she was really worried about Logan and I having to deal with all this publicity, but mom did as I told her too and went into the coffee shop. I turn to Logan and look at him with my big blue eyes pleading with him to help me out.

"Lorelai Logan how long are you here?"

"Lorelai over here, Why are you here?"

"Lorelai is it a holiday?"

The paparazzi calls at me as they take hundreds of pictures of both Logan and I. I try to block their view of me, and escape them when Logan grabs my arm and begins to put me back in the car. I am about to move to get to the car that suddenly seems so far away. As Logan and I turn something or rather someone catches my eye.

"Rory? Is that you?"

'Ah oh my life just got a whole look more complicated.' I smile politely as I move to get into the car.

So what did you think?

Sorry if it is a bit off I didn't have all the chapters to refer back to at the moment.


	23. Chapter 23

AN so here it is let me know what you think.

Chapter 23- What happened back there?

"_Lorelai Logan how long are you here?"_

"_Lorelai over here, Why are you here?"_

"_Lorelai is it a holiday?"_

_The paparazzi calls at me as they take hundreds of pictures of both Logan and I. I try to block their view of me, and escape them when Logan grabs my arm and begins to put me back in the car. I am about to move to get to the car that suddenly seems so far away. As Logan and I turn something or rather someone catches my eye. _

"_Rory? Is that you?" _

'_Ah oh my life just got a whole look more complicated.' I smile politely as I move to get into the car._

"Rory wait!" I hear as I get into the car along side Logan. Logan tells the driver to hurray and leave. I look back out through the tinted windows at the familiar voice.

Madeline and Louise are standing on the sidewalk looking at the limo as we flee the scene. Madeline looks confused and Louise looks angry but somewhat curious at what she had just witnessed. I turn away from the back window and towards Logan, he looks worried about something.

"Logan are you ok?" I ask him, he looks like I feel. He looks at me with his big brown chocolate eyes, before looking away and out the window. His body is tense like he is holding up a huge weight. I reach over to touch his arm in a comforting gesture, like I always did when he was like this but this time he pulls away from my touch like my touch burned him. I look at him as I try and gauge what he is thinking or thinking. I begin to open my mouth to ask him what's on his mind when he speaks.

"Ace, I'm ok but those girls, they knew you and called you Rory which I am guessing the paparazzi heard. Soon the entire world will know who you really are and who I am. Soon you and I, we won't be able to go anywhere without being followed which is strange at the moment but in a really short time, you will be bigger than Britney was when she had her freakish breakdown. Rory I love you but this fame thing it's too hard, being in the spot light this much with out being able to anything to prevent it is too much for me. Babe I don't want to have to go through that on a daily basis, it is hard enough when we are in Scotland but now you will be followed everywhere. And I don't know if I can handle that," Logan says as the car comes to a halt outside the Huntzberger Mansion.

Logan gets out and closes the door without another look at me, without a word…nothing he just walks. The driver slowly pulls away from the door and rounds the drive way away from Logan, I keep looking at him as he walks into the house. Tears slip down my cheeks as the car gets further and further away. As we continue to drive away from the Huntzberger mansion I keep replaying Logan's speech. Trying to figure out what just happened, did he break up with me? Was he telling me to stop being an heiress? What did he want form me?

_Soon the entire world will know who you really are and who I am.._

_Rory I love you but this fame thing it's too hard…_

_I don't know if I can handle that…_

Each word echoes around in my head, his voice haunting me.

"Miss Hayden we are here?" My driver tells me through the window breaking the front form the back. I snap back from my haunting and back to reality, "I'm sorry where are we?" I ask him while looking around my surroundings as he holds open the door for me to step out.

Once I get out of the car I realise that I am back outside the coffee shop that I was mobbed at half an hour ago.

"Your mother is inside waiting for you Miss Hayden," the driver says as he closes the door.

"Thank you," I say absentmindedly and I begin to head into the coffee shop to see my mom.

"Rory? It is you! What was going on there before? You just ditched us with that guy in a limo? By the way who is that guy he is really hot, is he your boyfriend?" Louise asks me in one breath, both her and Madeline look at me trying to take in my new wardrobe; while I try to think of something to say in response.

"Wow Rory you have changed so much since high school! Look at you, you look amazing!" Madeline says to me as Louise nods in agreement. I look around the street to see if there are any awaiting paparazzi, both the girls notice this and look at me oddly.

"Just looking for photographers nothing major for me, ah want to come inside and catch up, mom is supposed to be in there. We can grab a coffee and well I can fill you in on what has been happening in my life for the last while since you last saw me." I say as I wipe the last few tears away from my cheeks.

"Yeah that sounds good, how is Lorelai any how?" Louise asks me as we enter the coffee house.

"She's good; oh look there she is over there." I say as I see mom in a booth in the back. Her eyes dart up as she hears our voices. Her face breaks out into a huge smile but it fades suddenly as she notices the tear stains on my cheeks and the lack of a man by my side.

"Sweets what's wrong? Where is Logan? He is always next to your side whenever you two are out?" Mom asks me, as soon as she says his name tears start to roll down my cheeks again. Mom jumps up and pulls me into a hug as Madeline and Louise sit down in the booth.

"I-I think h-he bro-oke up with m-me," I choke out into moms shoulder.

"Awe babe it will be ok, I am sure there is a reason for this, he is crazy about you I am sure it is nothing really," Mom says as she soothes me.

"Thanks mom but right now I don't want to think or talk about it or him," I say as I pull away from mom and move to sit down with the other girls, mom looks down at me worriedly. After we all ordered coffee I begin to spill my life since I was last in the states. To say that Madeline and Louise are shocked is an understatement, I am sure that their jaws dropped onto the ground at least 20 times over the course of my speech. A couple of those times were for the amount of coffee that mom and I were consuming and for the time that the paparazzi found me and got into the coffee house.

The girls realised that I had changed from the little sophomore girl that they meet in high school, but they also found out that we all have a bit more in common now. They were both heiresses, Madeline has a steady boyfriend and well Louise is Louise and is still playing the field. They both go to Brown University, but as always they went on spring break and ended up staying a very long time afterwards. After many hours of drinking coffee and gossiping about the many hook ups and mess ups of the Hartford elite, (Mom had a lot of good laughs at the stories the girls were telling us) Mom and I decided to head home, back to Stars Hollow. The entire way home I keep looking at my phone willing for it to ring, willing him to ring me and explain what happened before. But the trouble is it never did ring the entire way home. Mom noticed that I was watching my phone the entire way home, "Sweets what's happened?" Mom asks me.

"After Logan got me into the limo he started talking about how Maddy and Louise called me Rory and about me and him being recognised everywhere he didn't want that. And then he told me he loved me and then he said he couldn't do it and got out of the car," I say as the tears begin to fall down my face again...for the second time that night.

Please review!! I need to know what you think!!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I know it has been a long time since I updated but here you go, it is short but it's a filler chapter next chapter will be longer.

Chapter 24- Indian food and bambi eyes.

"_After Logan got me into the limo he started talking about how Maddy and Louise called me Rory and about me and him being recognised everywhere he didn't want that. And then he told me he loved me and then he said he couldn't do it and got out of the car,"_

"Aw no sweets I am so sorry, I never thought that in a million years that he would run from you. He is this world and you are his world, why would he run form you and it?" Mom asks. I can see that she has anger bubbling in her veins but she is trying for my sake at least to keep it under control, to let her sadness and hurt have centre stage for the moment.

"Mom he was in this world but never to this extent I knew back in Scotland that he was having trouble coping some days but I hadn't noticed his trouble with it for a while so I figured that he was over it or found a way to deal. But I guess I was wrong on that front. He said that he couldn't handle having no sanctuary with me, it used to be that we could come home here and we would be safe and away from the damn paparazzi but now they are every where and they aren't going to ever leave me. Especially now that I am the Gilmore and Hayden heiress…" I manage to choke out before the tears begin to flow down my face again. Mom pulls me into a big hug, something that is well appreciated from her right now.

"Hey how about we have a good old Gilmore Girls movie night back in the Hollow?" mom asks me, "We can get all the junk food in the world and then block out the world and just be the Gilmore girls again, plus Madeline and Louise of course. And it can double as a wallowing session if you want."

I look around the table then outside, seeing all the paparazzi makes me feel worse so I agree, "Ok but on one condition," I say looking back at mom.

"Shoot what is it?" mom asks suddenly very excited.

"We get Indian food, and lots of it" I say as I laugh at the face mom makes as I lay my condition on the line. I can see her trying to come up with away to get around having Indian food. Maddy and Louise start laughing at my moms face as she thinks hard about how to get around my condition.

"You can eat it at Lukes," Mom says but she can already see that I don't want that.

"Mom common please, I'll even burn down the house once we've finished. I just want to have some comfort food please?" I plead with her as I give her my infamous Bambi eyes.

"No fair you cant use them on me! I'm your mother I bought you into this world you wouldn't be here without me, damn it why am I not immune to those eyes?!" mom yells at me and the other girls just laugh at my mothers antics.

We all get into our cars and head back to Stars Hollow, mom takes random back roads to lose any paparazzi following us along the way, the entire way home all I could think about was Logan and how much I miss him and love him.

"Kid, he will come back I saw how much he loves you that doesn't just go away he's crazy about you so don't worry I have a feeling he will be back in your life sooner or later then its your choice whether you want him or not." Mom says to me as if she was reading my mind.

"I hope your right mom, I don't want to go back to Scotland with out him I don't think I could handle it," I answer her truthfully. Scotland is hard enough as it is but if I don't have Logan then I do not have my friends well except Paris and I am still not sure where I stand with her.

We arrive home after grabbing the food and fine Maddy and Louise outside talking with someone.

"Maddy Louise you could have gone inside- Logan?" I ask in complete shock.

Please R & R, and the next chapter will be longer.

Tott.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: so I hope you enjoy it and remember to R&R Tott xx

Disclaimer: don't own a thing…which I did though especially Logan would help me a lot at the moment.

Chapter 25- the yellow sunflowers.

"_We arrive home after grabbing the food and fine Maddy and Louise outside talking with someone. _

"_Maddy Louise you could have gone inside- Logan?" I ask in complete shock._

"I think we should leave them to it," mom says as she takes the girls inside- even though I know I will be seeing them up against the window in a matter of moments.

"Logan what are you doing here? I mean you kind of made it clear you didn't want me or anything to do with me so what are you doing here?" I ask, trying to stay strong even though I could feel that I was about to break and break hard and fast; and I didn't think that he should be the one to pick up the pieces since he's the one who hurt me in the first place.

"Rory I'm sorry I freaked and I know I shouldn't have but I never thought that anything to this magnitude would ever happen let alone happen to someone like you. I shouldn't have left like that it was mean and heartless I know but at the time it felt like the only thing I could do; I didn't feel that I could talk to you about it so I ran- and I know it was pathetic especially because I know that if I am feeling this bad you must be feeling a hell of a lot worse." Logan rambles, which makes me smile that he picked that up off of me.

"Logan, it is bad for me but when you were there beside me I was able to cope. I felt strong enough to withstand all of the shit that those paparazzi through at me. I didn't feel alone and now I do and I don't like that feeling, I don't like to be standing there alone where anything can happen to me. I like to feel safe and with you I did feel safe I felt happy. That's something that doesn't happen often with me." I say but as I talk my voice breaks and the hot tears begin to fall down my cheeks. The reach my chin and as they are about to fall I close my eyes and weep more, the new hot tears are wiped off my face by Logan. He cups my face and wipes away the new tears gently with his thumbs. I lean into his right hand slightly before he pulls me into a much needed hug.

As I hit his chest I can hear his heart beating and I can feel his arms holding me tightly. As if to show me that nothing in this world will touch me if he is there by my side. Something I truly want to believe but I am unsure if I can because he just gave up and left once will he do it again? And will next time be permanent?

I look up and see mom and the girls at the window looking out at us with smiles on their faces. I wish it was this easy.

"Logan," I say as I begin to pull back but he lifts my chin and kisses me, a soft and tender loving kiss. It has the same feelings as the one we shared when he told me he loved me back in Scotland.

"Rory," he says as he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I cant do this if you are going to up and leave me again when things get tough, I need to know you will love me and be there no matter what for as long as you can. I cant have you running out on my the next time things get a little bit too much for us; because if that's the case then I cant have you in my life." I say as I pull away and move to walk past him and move inside the house. I reach the door and look back at him; tears were stinging his eyes as I felt my tears tracing lines down my cheeks for the second time that night.

"Logan I love you, I always will but I need you around. If you can prove that to me then we will talk. But until then I need to eat Indian and then-"

"Burn the house down," Logan finishes for me.

"Yeah burn the house down," I repeat and smile back at him before I move into the house and I allow the tears to fall freely down my cheeks for the first time.

As I shut the door I fall to the floor and I let myself break for the first time, I just cry and let it all come. I don't have to worry about being watched or having a story done on me no I could just be me and just break in private. And I was good to be able to do that and not have to worry. Mom came and sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug while I broke.

I must have fallen asleep from all the crying because when I awoke it was morning and the living room was filled with sun flowers. Bright yellow sunflowers, all over the house, its amazing the house has never been so bright before- well except when Max proposed but I secretly think this tops that.

I look out the living room window and see the garden full of sun flowers spelling out the words "I will be there, I mean it." And behind all of that was Logan standing there looking in at me. I head out the front door and stand on the porch where he moves to be near me.

"Rory I promise I will be there no matter what is happening between us, you can call me when ever and I will be there no matter what, I love you." He pulls out a ring and gets down on one knee…

Please read and review xx Tott.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AN I know right a shocker that I am actually updating and this will be one of the last chapters I need to finish this and I think you would all agree wholeheartedly with me on that. Thank you to all of my readers.

By the way I am a little rusty with my writing but I needed to finish this story.

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try I will never own Gilmore Girls and this makes me sad…

_Last time_

_"Rory I promise I will be there no matter what is happening between us, you can call me when ever and I will be there no matter what, I love you." He pulls out a ring and gets down on one knee…_

Oh My Gawd! He is proposing! Right here…Breathe just breathe!

"Logan, I.." I begin but am silenced by Logan kissing my lips tenderly, his eyes hold so much hope, so much love. I just don't know what to say; am I ready for this, with all that has just happened to us am I able to just forget about all of that.

"Ace?" Logan asks his voice is rough with emotion. I can see that he is nervous and anxious and not sure of my answer.

"I..I need time." I say, so many thoughts are rushing through my head. Has he really thought about this. Does he know that he will have to deal with the paparazzi on a daily basis for the rest of our lives? Does he know that when we have children it will only get worse…?

I see unshed tears in his eyes, his eyes have darkened over with fear.

"Ok" his voice is barely audible he stands and walks away from me. I hear him sniff and see his hands move to his face. At that moment I know that those unshed tears are freely falling now. My heart breaks knowing that I am the cause of his pain.

I turn and walk back into the house and see everyone looking at me with confused looks on their faces. Tears start falling down my face, my mom wraps her arms around me. "Hon what happened? I thought that this is what you wanted? I thought you wanted him to show you this..?" Lorelai asks.

I cry more, everything she says is true this is exactly what I asked him for but now that I have it I just I don't know what I want from him anymore. I guess I am just so scared of the future I am now destroying my present…

"Rory, what's going through your head?" Maddy asks, confused by her friends actions.

"I..I know that this is what I wanted, he's doing exactly what I wanted him to do but I guess its just I'm so scared.." Rory confesses as tears pour down her face, "I don't want him to change his mind in 6 months from now, I just want to believe that what we just went through won't happen again and he walk away from not only me but our family." Rory whispers the last statement, afraid of how everyone will take the news she just let out.

"Rory.. are you pregnant?" Louise asks, a smile appearing on her face, Rory nods her head against her mother's shoulder. "About 3 months," Louise and the other girls let a slight squeal while Rory and Lorelai chuckle at the girls reaction before Rory continues.

"I wanted to tell Logan when I first found out but we ended up taking a break so I didn't want to tell him and feel obligated to take me back and then live in a would that makes him unhappy, I couldn't do that to him or to us. I don't want him to be around and feel obligated to be here because of our child. But I also don't want a divorce either…I guess I just don't know what I want right now.." Rory whispers.

"Honey you know whatever you choose everyone will support you and your baby, I don't want you to go into this feeling pressure. I know you don't want to think about this but the press will have a field day when they find out about this baby. I need you to start thinking of your baby too kid not just you and not just you and Logan. You need to go to him." Lorelai spoke quietly but she knew her words weighed heavily on her daughter.

It had been a few hours since Logan left Rory at the house, his eyes were still red and puffy. He knew that Rory was never going to accept his words, no matter how much he tried he knew he had failed and he was about to lose the love of his life all because he didn't have the balls to man up and deal with the small issue in their lives- paparazzi.

He found himself at the lake staring at the water as his eyes welled up yet again at the thought of him losing his Ace. He was too lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear her walking up to him.

"Logan?" Rory speaks softly and touches his shoulder to try and gain his attention. He turns and looks at her, his face is stained with tears with new ones in his eyes ready to fall.

"Logan we need to talk, I need to talk to you and need you to understand what's going through my head right now. Should we sit?" Rory asks looking at the bridge ahead of them. Logan doesn't speak afraid of what might escape his mouth if he opens it.

"Logan I love you, I really do and I want to have the fairy-tale ending with you but we need to talk first. I am scared, I am so afraid that it will get hard again and you will want to run and I won't be able to handle that. I need to know that you will stick around even when things get hard even with the extra press that will follow us with this announcement. I need you to always want to be next to me to want to hold my hand and get me through whatever we need to get through." Tears began to flow down Rory's face. "I need you to promise me that you won't give up on us," Rory whispered.

Logan turned his head to look at Rory he lifted his hand up to cup her face, he wipes away the tears.

"Ace I'm here for you I'm not going anywhere ever again. I don't want to lose you again I need you in my life. I will stand by you no matter what." Logan whispers in return.

"Logan I'm pregnant," Rory tells him after a moment of silence. Rory expects Logan to take back what he has just said. To say that it will be too much and he can't be a father that it's not going to work.

But he does the opposite...He stands up and offers Rory his hand to help her up, once up he pulls her into a hug and swings her around. All around the lake all you can hear us Rory's squeals and Logan's laugh. He is ecstatic to say the least.

"Are you sure?" Logan asks once he finally puts her down.

"Aha we are the proud parents of a bean," Rory laughs.

"I love you Ace, I am so happy this is amazing!

"I love you too Logan." Rory tells him before she kisses him passionately. They kiss till air becomes a necessity and they need to pull away. Resting foreheads against each other Rory takes a deep breath in before opening her mouth to speak the one word that will forever be the moment she changed her life.

"Yes," Rory says out of the blue, Logan looks at her like she has 3 heads until he realises what she said and the gravity of that one simple 3 letter word.

Thanks everyone :)

R and R please :)

Tott


End file.
